The Efron's
by shedoesn'tevengohere
Summary: my first fanfiction. After Zac and Vanessa get married, how wil their families play a part in their lives? rubbish summary, pure zanessa.
1. The Wedding

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so please be nice!**

**Just based on something I dreamt up last night :p**

**The majority of the story will revolve around Zac, Vanessa and the Efrons, but for this first chapter it will mainly be about the Hudgens at Zac and Vanessa's wedding.**

**i don't own anything , apart from mia and chris :p**

For 25 year-old Vanessa Hudgens today was the day she'd been waiting for since she was seventeen. Today she would marry her boyfriend of 8 years and 9 months, 26 year-old Zac Efron.

Vanessa was dressed in the 'dream' wedding dress she had bought a couple of months ago(.). The dress that caused her mom to shed tears of joy and realize her little girl was not so little any more. Gina Hudgens found it hard to let go of her eldest daughter, but deep down she knew Vanessa was in good hands, not many people meet the love of their lives at seventeen and for this she was thankful.

Vanessa had just managed to get comfortable in the car that was to take her to the church when her father, Greg Hudgens noticed her nervously playing with her engagement ring.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Greg asked his daughter.

"Yes dad, I'm wonderful, it wouldn't be natural if I wasn't a little nervous on my wedding day, now get in the car so I can go and get married." Vanessa replied with a powerful tone to her voice.

Greg laughed at her and got into the car. He knew she was ready, he couldn't be more proud of his little girl, she had grown and matured into a beautiful young woman and there was nobody in the world Greg would rather see his daughter marry then Zac. He looked over at Vanessa, this would be the last time he would see her as a 'Hudgens' and he couldn't help but let a tear escape his eyes, which didn't go unnoticed to Vanessa.

"Please don't cry dad" she almost whispered for fear of her own emotions taking over.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm just so happy for you, it seems like yesterday I was changing your diaper and now look at you." Greg beamed.

" I know it is kinda scary, but I just want you to remember one thing, I'll always be your little girl dad, however old I am" Vanessa said as she took her dads hand.

"Thanks Nessie, that means a lot to me" he replied

The two sat in a comfortable silence until their thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the driver.

"We have arrived".

Vanessa looked at her dad and took a deep breath. This was it. Vanessa's friends and family, along with Zac were now sat in the church awaiting her arrival. Greg climbed out of the car and opened Vanessa's door, giving her his hand to help her stand up. Vanessa stood on the gravel path and adjusted her dress, slowly taking her dads arm to walk up to the entrance of the church. They walked for what felt like hours until they finally reached the double doors separating Vanessa from Zac,

"You ready?" Greg asked for the final time as he covered Vanessa's face with her vail.

"as I'll ever be" was her simple response as the double doors slowly began to open.

***************ZVZVZV*************

The creak of the old doors at the back of the church filled the room, signaling Vanessa's arrival. Zac stood from his pew (sp?) at the front of the church and took his place at the alter when he heard the muffled noise of voices saying 'doesn't she look beautiful' and 'Zac's a lucky man'. Zac knew after hearing this that his baby had entered the room, he took a deep breath and turned around.

The sight that met his ice blue eyes was breathtaking, for a split second his whole body went numb. There, walking towards him was his stunning bride. She had never looked so beautiful then she did wearing that dress, she flashed him that winning smile that made his heart skip a beat and he knew right then and there that whatever happened in his lifetime , as long as she was with him every step of the way nothing else mattered, she completed him.

Zac broke out of his thoughts when Vanessa took his hand and brown met blue.

"Who gives this woman to this man" the priest yelled over the silence of the room.

"I do" Greg said in a loud whisper as he kissed Vanessa's hand and took his seat next to Gina, Stella and Stella's boyfriend Chris.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the love and to join in holy matrimony Vanessa Anne Hudgens and Zachary David Alexander Efron" the priest began

" Before we begin, if anybody has any reason why these two shouldn't be wed you are to speak now or forever hold your peace.

Silence filled the church.

"Zachary and Vanessa have written their own vows which they wish to share with each other, Zachary" the priest said motioning to Zac to begin his vows.

Zac pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and then rejoined his free hand with Vanessa's.

"Vanessa, the first time I set eyes on you, I knew you were the one. I remember thinking I had to have you or I'd die (:p) I never believed in love at first sight until that day, who knew I would find the love of my life at the ripe old age of eighteen. The day you agreed to be my girlfriend was one of the happiest days of my life, I thought nothing would ever come close to that day, but I stand corrected because having you here now means everything to me, I can't quite explain the feelings you give me, the butterflies whenever we touch, the increase in heart rate whenever you walk into a room, the melting feeling I get whenever you smile. You complete me Vanessa, and I love you with all my heart, forever and always."

Zac folded the paper and placed it back in his pocket, allowing him to rejoin both his hands back with Vanessa's. Vanessa looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks and mouthed 'I love you' before turning her head back to the priest to continue.

"Vanessa, your turn" was the words the priest spoke to Vanessa as she turned to Ashley, who gave her a small piece of pink paper.

"Zac, first of all, I love you with all my heart and I can't believe I'm standing here today, just moments away from becoming the new Mrs Efron. When I was twelve I decided I wanted to be a singer, I told my mom and she said that the chances of me becoming a singer were a million to one and I said to her 'mom I wanna be that one' at this point I didn't know something that would change my life was on the horizon. When I was fourteen I got my first acting role in a new movie called Thunderbirds, it wasn't singing but I took it to start my career. The movie was a huge success and when I was asked to attend the Los Angeles premiere I couldn't contain my excitement, but once I got there I set eyes on a gorgeous young gap-toothed, blue eyed aspiring actor, you made me forget about the excitement of the premiere. I was so annoyed with myself when I got home that I never got the chance to introduce myself to you, I thought I'd never see you again, but I did. 2 years later Disney approached me asking if I wanted to audition for a new musical movie called 'High School Musical' I jumped at the chance to do a project where I could sing and act. I saw it as my chance to set the ball rolling on my singing career. When I arrived at the auditions you were the first thing I saw, it was love at first sight. We kept getting paired with each other because Kenny saw chemistry between us, we got the parts, High School Musical became a phenomenon, but most importantly I found my soul mate. Thank you for making me the luckiest girl in the world, I love you so much Wildcat."

Sniffles could be heard from every corner of the small church and Vanessa folded the little piece of pink paper and gave it back to Ashley, finally looking up at her Wildcat who had tear stained cheeks.

"Can we have the rings please?" the priest brought the couple out of their thoughts.

Vanessa turned to Ashley who gave her Zac's ring while Corbin handed Zac Vanessa's ring.

"Vanessa, do you take Zac to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do" Vanessa managed to choke out as she placed the ring on Zac's finger where it belonged.

"And Zachary, do you take Vanessa to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do" Zac cried as he placed the ring on Vanessa's finger just on top of her engagement ring.

Vanessa and Zac grabbed each others hands and smiled at each other as they waited for th priest to say those magical 8 words.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Zac, you may now kiss the bride"

The whole church erupted with applause and Zac looked into Vanessa's eyes and leaned in to capture her lips in a soft, passionate kiss.

"I love you Zac"

"Not as much as I love you Van"

************ZV***********

The Reception had been going on for about an hour and a half now and Zac and Vanessa had said their thankyous and given their speeches and now it was time for the father daughter dance.

Vanessa and Zac were slow dancing when Greg stepped on the dance floor.

"May I cut in Zac?" he asked his new son-in-law

"Of course Greg" Zac answered giving Vanessa a peck on the lips and leaving to go speak to Kenny.

Vanessa and her dad began slow dancing while talking about the day's events and Greg gushing about Vanessa's appearance.

"Vanessa?" Greg asked after a few seconds of comfortable silence

"Yeah dad?"

"Are you and Zac thinking about, you know, baking a bun anytime soon" Greg couldn't help but blush at his question.

"I'm sorry you've lost me there dad, you know Zac hates cooking" Vanessa replied, slightly confused as to why her dad had suddenly gone the shade of her bridesmaid dresses.

"I'll rephrase the question, are you and Zac thinking about trying for a baby anytime soon?"

Vanessa was slightly surprised at this question, she knew her dad had wanted grandchildren, but her and Zac had only been married a few hours.

"To tell you the truth dad, we have thought about it , but we always knew we wanted to get married before we thought about starting a family." Vanessa looked up at her dad, who had now returned to his normal colour.

"Okay, just thought I'd ask you about it, keep my posted okay Nessie"

Vanessa laughed.

"Will do dad."

The song suddenly came to an end and the voice of the DJ filled the room.

"Okay now let's welcome the Happy Couple to the dance floor for the first dance…with a twist."

A few months back Zac and Vanessa decided they wanted their first dance to be one to remember, so they came to the conclusion that they would sing 'You are the Music in Me' as it represented a turning point in their relationship.

Zac and Vanessa took to the dance floor and began to sing.

_Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words  
"Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?  
There's a reason.  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after  
your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread  
Hmm, you're pulling me_

_When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me_

_Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah  
(Na na na na)  
You are the music in me_

_It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)  
I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)  
And no, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)_

_When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me_

_Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me_

_When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
__Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)_

The song ended and cheering and applause filled the room. Zac and Vanessa gave each other a sweet loving kiss which earned a few 'awws' from the gathering crowd.

This really was the best day of their lives.

*********ZV*********

The Reception had now been in full swing for about 6 hours and guests were beginning to head home. Zac and Vanessa stood at the door thanking their guests.

"Thankyou so much for coming and making this day even more special for us" Vanessa gushed to her cousin as she left.

"Zac, Vanessa" came a shout from the distance.

Zac turned around realizing it was Stella and Chris coming to bid their farewells.

"Hey Stell, Chris" Zac said hugging Stella and shaking hands with Chris.

"Awww Congrats guys! I'm so happy for you, me and Chris are gonna get going now, we're off to Florida tomorrow" Stella informed the newly wed couple.

"Really? Why are you going to Florida" Vanessa said hugging both Stella and Chris.

"We're going to stay with my parents for a week" Chris said.

The four talked for about 15 minutes before Stella and Chris left.

"I'm so proud of her Zac, she's almost as lucky as we were, shes found the 'one' at nineteen."

"I know, she's grown so much from that little shy 12 year old I once knew" Zac replied.

There were only 3 guests left at the reception; Starla, David and Dylan. They had stayed behind to help clean up but were now leaving.

"Thanks so much for helping us guys" Zac said as he hugged all the members of his immediate family.

"It was our pleasure guys, thankyou for a wonderful day" Starla replied as she hugged her new daughter in law.

" Hey Dylan, I thought you were bringing a date today?" Zac questioned his 21 year-old brother.

"Well I was, but she's sick, you'll meet her soon enough though." Dylan blushed talking about his new girlfriend.

" Her name's Mia, she's from England." David said.

"Wow dude, well done!" Zac said, genuinely proud of his little brother.

The family said their goodbyes and Zac and Vanessa were now alone.

"I can't thankyou enough for today Zac, I love you so much." Vanessa gushed.

"Baby, you have nothing to thank me for, I love you more." Zac said wrapping his arms around his new wifes waist.

Today had been magical and Zac and Vanessa were looking forward to their life together.

**Well there you have it ! It's a bit rubbish and it will get better!.**


	2. Baby Worries

Vanessa's POV

Zac and I have been back from our honeymoon now for a week and today we decided to visit Starla and David. We haven't seen them for over 2 weeks and we have some presents from Hawaii to give them.

"Zac?" I yelled up the stairs.

There was no response for a few seconds but when Zac appeared at the top of the stairs, I knew he had heard me.

"Yes Babe?" he said as he began to walk down the stairs.

"What time are we going to your parents?" I asked him. He looked so hot when he got out of the shower, Wet shaggy hair, his blue eyes beaming.

"Can we go in about 20 minutes? Or have you got things to do before we go?" he asked with the usual, caring voice I loved so much.

"No I just have to finish ironing your shirts, but that should only take 5 minutes" I replied to him.

He walked the rest of the way down the stairs and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into a passionate kiss.

"I love you" he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I simply nodded in response; I couldn't find the words to reply.

"Zac, my dad asked me something at the wedding that I can't stop thinking about" I told him, finally opening up to him about what had been controlling my mind for a few days now.

He grabbed my hand and motioned for us to sit down on the couch.

"What's wrong Van?" his eyes were filled with genuine concern.

"Nothings wrong, it's just my dad asked me if we were ready to 'bake a bun'" I said using air quotes.

He looked confused for a split second before realization hit him and he broke out into a huge grin.

"He asked you if we were ready to start trying for a baby?" he asked. I looked down and nodded beginning to feel quite embarrassed about the whole situation.

"I Know we've talked about it before but when he asked me, it hit me that it was probably going to happen soon, and to tell you the truth, I'm scared" I looked into his cobalt eyes waiting for a response. I didn't want to make him upset that I'm questioning whether or not I want to have a baby with him.

Zac said nothing and just pulled me into one of his big bear hugs.

"Don't get me wrong Zac, I would love to be able to carry your child, but I'm not sure I'm ready for my body to change in that way, especially not with the way my careers going at the moment."

"Baby, don't worry about it, I'm in no rush to have a baby, I have you and right now that's all that matters. Sure, I would love to have a baby, but if you're not totally ready, I respect that." Zac said, lifting my chin so our eyes were fully connected once more.

"Thanks Babe, I've just been feeling pressure of our parents that's all, I don't want to disappoint them that I don't want to get pregnant just yet". Tears were rolling fast down my cheeks at this point.

"Van, I don't want you to get stressed over this, our parents will understand your decision, our decision" he corrected himself. "Now Baby when you're fully ready just say the word, ok." Zac looked at me for a response while wiping my eyes with his hands.

"Ok, thanks babe, I don't know what I've done to deserve you" I half-whispered while leaning in for a romantic kiss, which was deepened by Zac, and 5 minutes later we were in the middle of a heated make out session.

I was straddling Zac on the couch when he lifted his hand up my back trying to unhook my bra. I stopped him.

"Zac, as much as I would love to continue this, we have to get to your mom and dads, we've been talking for half an hour."

Zac sighed and pecked my lips once more.

"I guess you're right Van" he said as he picked up my discarded shirt and handed it to me.

***********ZV**********

Zac's POV

Me and Vanessa were currently loading the car as we have decided to stay over at my parents for a few days. We really need a break from our own home, Vanessa needs to be somewhere where she doesn't have to worry about washing or ironing, she needs some 'me' time. We arrived at the familiar house after about a 45 minute drive, I turned to the passenger seat where Van had fallen asleep.

"Baby, were here." I gently nudged her and stroked her cheek.

She slowly woke and we eventually got everything out of the car. We walked to the door and surprisingly Mom had left the door ajar for us, they must be in the backyard. We walked into a deserted house and placed our stuff in our room, on our way out to the backyard we noticed a new picture sitting above the fireplace.

"Van, Look" I pointed to the new picture that proudly hung over the mantelpiece.

She turned her head and broke out into a grin. There, hung on the wall was a blown up canvas picture of our wedding day. It was me leaning against a tree just outside where the reception was held and Vanessa leaning against me, my hand was wrapped around her waist and we were looking at each other with pure love.

"I can't believe she had it blown up" Vanessa smiled thinking about how much Starla cared about them and their relationship.

"That's mom for you" I joked. Just then the patio doors opened and my mom appeared out of the backyard.

"I thought I heard voices, hey guy's" she smiled as she hugged me and then Vanessa.

My mom led us out into the back yard where Dad, Dylan and some girl who I haven't

met were sitting.

"Hey Zac, Vanessa" my dad shouted at us before coming over to give us both hugs.

"Hey Dad" I replied back to him.

"How are you Vanessa?" My dad looked at Van who clearly wasn't her usual chirpy self.

"I'm ok thanks David." She replied with a sigh.

I looked at my dad and mouthed 'talk to her', he understood what this was about, just before we went on our honeymoon he joked about how Vanessa would probably be pregnant by the time we got back. Those words had been playing around in her head ever since.

"Vanessa why don't me and you go and sit inside while Zac and Dylan catch up?" Dad said leading Van into the house.

I immediately took the chair dad had been sitting on moments before and looked towards Dylan who was sat next to this tall, brunette girl.

"Hey Dylan? You going to introduce me to your friend." I said and immediately regretted it, if I learnt one thing from meeting Vanessa at such a young age it's that when somebody calls your new girlfriend a 'friend' you want to punch them in the face.

Dylan didn't seem to be offended though.

"Errm yeah, Zac this is Mia, Mia this is my brother Zac." Dylan said, his face turning a pink shade.

I stood up next to the girl, who was about an inch taller than me, and shook her hand. I guess Dylan being the giant he is, needs a tall girlfriend.

"It's lovely to meet you." She said in a beautiful English accent

"Likewise, may I ask where you are from." I said, curious as to how Dylan had met an English girl.

"I'm from Cheshire, Chester to be exact, it's in the North-west of England." She said with a giggle.

"So what brings you here?" I asked, curious.

"My mum got a new job here so we moved last year." She told me.

"How did you meet my little bro here?" I do try not to pry into Dylan's personal life, but he has pryed into mine ever since I met Vanessa, payback time.

Dylan looked embarrassed, he looked at me, eyes wide as if to say 'go away' but I know he loves me deep down.

"Well it was actually last year when I first moved here , he heard me singing in the auditorium and decided to join in, we were pretty much friends from then on, but he only got the courage to ask me out a few months ago." Mia explained looking at Dylan the whole time.

I smiled, proud of my brother, Mia seemed like a nice girl, a keeper.

"That's great guys, anyway I'm going to go check on Vanessa, she's not been to well these past couple of days." I explained to Dylan and Mia.

"Why what's wrong?" Dylan asked, his voice turning into genuine concern, he loved Vanessa, always has done.

"She's fine, just tired, and worried about having a baby." I said.

Dylan's face broke out into a huge grin.

"You're having a baby?" he asked, I hated to shatter his excitement.

"No, not yet, Van's been feeling all this pressure from everywhere, that now were married we have to have a baby, and I don't think either of us are completely ready yet." I explained to him.

"ahh okay, well you better go see how she's doing." He said, again with concern in his voice.

I hugged Dylan and Mia and then walked into the house to find Vanessa laughing her head off at my dad, I don't know what he said, but it seems to have done the trick.

Vanessa's POV – a couple of minutes before, when Zac was talking to Dylan and Mia.

"What's wrong David?" I asked my new father-in-law as he led me to the sitting room.

"Nothing Vanessa, I think me and you just need to talk." He replied, which confused me, as much as I love spending time with David, what could be this important?

We sat down on the couch, he took my hands and looked up at me.

"Vanessa, you know me and Starla would never force you into anything you're not comfortable with." He said looking concerned.

"I know" I said even more confused, but then, it hit me what we were talking about. "Oh you mean about me getting pregnant?"

He nodded. " Of course me and Starla think you two are completely ready and would love a grandchild, we're not forcing you." He stroked my hands.

"Thanks David, it means a lot, infact I have been thinking about this all day, and I think I'm coming round to the idea." I said with a grin.

"Really?" he said and when I nodded I confirmation he pulled me into a gigantic hug. "That's great Vanessa."

Me and David sat talking for another couple of minutes, he had me in stitches, telling me some funny stories of when Zac was little. Just then, I saw a figure standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys." He said with that sexy voice that melts my heart.

"Hey sweetie, your dad was just telling me some funny stories of when you were little." I said with a giggle.

Zac looked at his dad with a smile "Did he now?" he replied coming to join us on the couch and wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes and you never told me you used to run around in your underwear pretending to be a magical elf!" I told him, now in hysterics.

"Hey, I was young, and magical elfs were awesome back then!" he said in a stroppy tone that made me laugh more.

David giggled at us. "I'll leave you two to talk." Zac mouthed 'Thankyou' to him as he left.

"Zac, can I talk to you?" I asked taking a deep breath.

"Of course baby." He said taking my hands and stroking them.

"I've been thinking a lot today and I think I'm ready to have a baby with you."

Zac's face immediately lit up. I knew he had wanted me to say that all day. Zac picked me up and twirled me around pulling me into a passionate kiss.

"I love you" I said looking, as brown met blue, and sparks flew (a/n hahaha I'm a poet :P)

"I love you too Van , so much."

There you go , I'm sorry they will start getting more interesting soon

I just need to open up the story properly :P

Please review! x


	3. A reunion with a surprise

Hey guys! Thankyou for all the reviews so far, please keep them coming, I want to know how you guy's feel about my story!

This is the last episode for today, I will try and get some more out tomorrow, but I'm not promising anything, also school starts back next week  so it will be more difficult for me to write them with homework and stuff, but if you guy's review enough it might just motivate me to try and get as many episodes out as possible!

Enjoy!

Zac's POV

It had been two months since Vanessa told me she was ready to have a baby. Two months of ups and downs, but I feel like we're finally getting somewhere. Me and Van began trying pretty much the night after she told me she was ready, to be honest I really don't understand how all of these teenagers you see on shows like '16 and Pregnant' actually get knocked up, none of my sperm seem to want to give us a baby! After a couple of weeks Vanessa begun to get really frustrated, I think she was expecting to get pregnant first time, she didn't realize how hard it actually was.

Today was different though, something about Van was different, she was …..glowing. She confirmed my thoughts when she came running down the stairs, staring at her phone with wide eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked her, trying to read her facial expression.

"Zac, I'm 4 days late." That was all she needed to say, a month of heartache and disappointment had finally paid off.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked her with excitement.

"I sure seems like it." She replied with a grin.

I walked up the three stairs it took me to reach her and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her into a soft, romantic kiss.

"I'm gonna be a daddy." I said, not quite believing this was happening.

Then all of a sudden, I was shaken out of my dream.

"Don't get too excited Zac, I might not be pregnant, I need to buy a test." She said stroking my cheek with her thumbs.

"I'm on it." I said, without hesitation, running down the stairs and grabbing my coat and car keys.

Van giggled, as she shouted down to me. "Don't forget to buy some water too!"

"I won't, see you later, love you." I blew her a kiss, which she caught and held to her heart then I walked out of the door and headed towards my car with a slight smile on my face.

"I might become a daddy very soon." I whispered.

********* At Zac's Parents house*********

Starla's POV.

I sat in the living room, looking at the picture of my little boy on his wedding day. He was so handsome and he couldn't of chosen anybody better to share his life with. I love Vanessa, I always have. Ever since the first day Zac brought her home, I knew she'd be a keeper and she's so stunningly beautiful as well – their children are going to be stunning.

Today was a very special day. When Dylan was born, I decided to set up a mother and baby group, and today was the 21st anniversary reunion. I hadn't seen any of my fellow group members since we decided to stop the group when Dylan was 4, we had a lot to catch up on.

I am especially looking forward to seeing one woman in particular, Susan. Susan joined my group about 6 months after it was set up, and unlike all the other women, she took an immediate shine to young Zachary. Most of the women have been able to follow Zac's life since high school musical, but not Susan. Susan got into a nasty car accident and ended up in a coma for 8 years, she only woke up last year and has not been able to catch up with Zac's rising fame since she didn't own a TV- today would be a great shock to her.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Sweetie can you get it?" I shouted to David in the kitchen.

"Sure thing, honey." He replied walking to our front door and opening it to reveal 5 women standing on our doorstep.

"Hey Ladies, it's so nice to see you again." David greeted, ever the ladies man.

A few hello's and 'it's so nice to see you's were exchanged before the women piled into the house.

"Starla?" a lady named Mary exclaimed as the 5 women entered the living room.

"Hi girls!" I squealed giving each lady a hug.

20 minutes later we were all comfortably sitting down , tea in hand, and were well underway with our conversations about each of our children.

"So Starla, I'm dying to know how Zac and Dylan are." Susan finally voiced.

I laughed; trust Susan to bring up the subject of my two sons.

"Well Dylan's great, he turned 21 a couple of months ago, he's loving college and he is currently living with his girlfriend in his college campus." I explained the new lifestyle of my youngest son.

"Wow" said Yvonne, another on of the ladies. "he has a girlfriend?"

"I know." I said looking at her facial expression. "I was as shocked as you are, but Mia is so nice, she's from England and I have never seen Dylan so happy, so finger's crossed it will go well for him." I explained to the ladies, whose facial expressions changed from shock to understanding.

"And Zac?" Susan asked, ever so curious.

All of the ladies looked at Susan, ready to inform her of my oldest son's hectic lifestyle.

"Zac's famous." Said Heather, another one of the group. "he starred in a movie named high school musical, which shot him to fame, now he's one of Hollywood's most sought after young actors." Heather continued explaining.

The look on Susan's face was priceless.

"Wow, I have missed a lot, haven't I?" she asked herself.

"And if you look up there." I said motioning towards the picture that hung above the fireplace. "You'll see how he's doing today."

All of the women looked at the picture and tears immediately came to their eyes. Although they knew he had got married via the press, none of them had ever seen the picture which I treasured so much.

"He got married?" Susan said, smiling through her tears.

"Yeah." I replied, smiling through my own tears. "Her name's Vanessa, Zac's first love. They met when he was eighteen and dated for 8 years before they got married three months ago." I informed Susan.

"No Kid's?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Not yet, but me and David have our suspicions that it will happen soon enough."

Me and the ladies chatted for another three hours before the doorbell rang again.

"David!" I shouted from the couch. "Can you get that please?" I asked wondering who it could be as we were not expecting anymore visitors today.

I heard David giggle slightly at my bossy order as he walked to the front door. He opened the door with a surprised look.

"Hey Guy's, what are you doing here?" David asked the two figures stood on our doorstep.

"Hey Dad, can we come in?" I heard the voice of my son say from outside.

David opened the door wider, so Zac and Vanessa could come in.

"Sweetie, I'm glad you're here actually" I told him as he entered the living room. "Remember the mother and baby group I used to hold here?"

He looked at me and nodded.

"Well here they are, you remember Susan don't you?" I asked him as Susan stood up next to Zac and pulled him into a hug."

Zac gladly accepted the hug. " Of Course I do, I used to love playing with you when mom hosted these groups."

After 10 minutes of friendly greeting, introducing and catching up. Zac and Vanessa handed Starla a card.

"We don't quite know how to tell you, so were just gonna give you this." Vanessa informed me as I looked at the card puzzled.

"Just open it." Zac said, obviously spotting my confusion.

I tore open the blue envelope, to find a long white stick. I picked up the stick, suddenly realizing what it was as I looked at the little pink plus sign in the middle.

"David, come and look at this." I said holding back tears that were threatening to begin pouring down my face.

David ran in from the kitchen and grabbed the long white stick, looking at it confused.

"It will make better sense if you read the card" Zac said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I pulled out the card which on the front read 'To the best grandparents in the world' the tears which were threatening to pour down my face had now begun to come fast and hard. I opened the card to find The message 'To Grandma and Grandad, I love you and I can't wait to meet you in nine months time, lots of love, Baby Efron.' Written in Vanessa's beautiful handwriting.

I looked up from the card, my teary eyes meeting with those of my daughter in law.

"Vanessa you're.."

She nodded. That was the only response I needed.

*******ZVZVZVZV*******

Vanessa's POV – Two hours earlier.

I sat on the stairs in deep thought. I couldn't believe it , was I pregnant? Was I, as we speak carrying a child? My head was to confused to even think at the moment I didn't even notice Zac walk through the door with two plastic bags in his hands. His soft, loving voice pulled me back to the real world.

"Van, I've got everything we need, are you ready?" He asked, always putting my feelings first.

I nodded. "I think so, are you?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said with a smile, he couldn't wait to become a dad, I could tell by his eyes.

I walked over to him placing a loving kiss on his lips and took the carrier bags off him walking to the downstairs bathroom.

"I got you 6 different brands of pregnancy tests, just incase." Zac shouted through the door. "And Six bottles of water." He added.

"Thanks babe." I shouted back "You can go and sit in the living room, I might be a while in here." I warned him.

"Okay, just call me if you need anything" he said, and then walked into the living room.

I pulled the first pregnancy test out of the packet, read the instructions and began drinking the six litres of water Zac had bought. _Here goes nothing._

5 minutes and six pregnancy tests later, I walked out of the bathroom to join Zac on the couch.

"So?" he asked eagerly.

"I have to wait 10 minutes for the result" I told him.

The next 10 minutes were the longest 10 minutes of my life. Zac tried to keep my occupied by talking to me about work and flicking through some TV Channels, but it didn't work , I still found myself staring at the clock that didn't seem to move.

"Babe?" Zac asked. "Should we go check?"

I looked at the clock, 10 mintues had finally passed. I ran to the bathroom and looked into the sink where my six tests were lined up. Each one of them bearing the little pink plus sign.

My heart skipped a beat. I was pregnant, I was going to be a mom. I couldn't help but smile, looking down at my flat stomach I felt immediately attached to the human being growing inside of me. After a few seconds regaining my composure I walked out of the bathroom and rejoined Zac on the Couch.

I looked into Zac's cobalt eyes and began to cry. He was ready to become a parent. We both were.

"You're going to be a daddy." I whispered in his ear.

Zac immediately pulled me into a passionate kiss, I felt his own tears of joy rubbing against my cheek as he slowly rested his hand against my stomach.

********ZVZVZVZVZVZV*******

Starla's POV

"Ahhh" I squealed , running over to the adjacent couch to embrace my newly pregnant daughter in law.

Zac laughed at the two of us as David went over to give him a manly hug.

"Congratulations Zac, you deserve it son." David whispered in Zac's ear as the two hugged.

"Thanks Dad" Zac replied.

"Do you know how far along you are?" I asked Vanessa still holding onto her tightly.

"We worked out probably about 3-4 weeks." Vanessa answered with a grin.

It was then that I noticed my daughter-in-law possessed a new glow. The glow of an expectant mother. I couldn't be more proud of Zac and Vanessa and what they have achieved together, and now I was getting a grandchild, what more could I want?

Susan and the ladies sat quietly, letting us have our family celebrations, but I could not help but notice the tears that had filled the ladies' eyes, they really were happy for Zac I could see it.

"Well why don't I crack open the champagne." David exclaimed to a chorus of 'woos'

"Zac will you help me?" he asked leading Zac into the kitchen.

David's POV

I led my son into the kitchen and walked to the cupboard retrieving 9 champagne glasses.

"I'm so proud of you Zac." I gushed to him.

"Thanks dad, that means a lot you know." He replied once again giving me a hug.

"I don't know how Dylan's gonna react to this news." Zac said with a slight giggle. "I mean can you imagine him, an uncle?"

I laughed, Zac was right, Dylan couldn't even look after himself, the only reason he get's by at college is because he has Mia living with him.

"I know, well he has nine months to mature." I said giving Zac a playful nudge. "But what about you ey, can you imagine yourself as a dad?"

"You know what dad, I think I can. I am so ready to become a dad and I think Van's ready to become a mom as well." Zac gushed.

"Well that's great son, I am so happy for you" I told my oldest son " I think we should get back with this champagne, the ladies will be gagging." I exclaimed.

Zac laughed "Yeah your probably right." Zac and I each grabbed some glasses along with the bottle of champagne and made our way back into the living room.

"Ooh dad, I almost forgot." Zac said just as they were exiting the kitchen. "We need the orange juice for Van."

"Good thinking Son, you go into the living room with the glasses and the champagne and I will go and grab the juice." I said giving Zac the remanding glasses and the bottle of champagne.

I walked back into the kitchen and retrieved the orange juice from the fridge I then made my way back to the living room.

"There you are David, were just about ready to crack open this champagne." Starla exclaimed

I grabbed the bottle of bubbly and popped off the cork to a chorus of cheer's

"Heres some for you Zac." I said filling the last glass with champagne. "And for you Vanessa, some of Wal-Mart's finest orange juice!" I heard Vanessa giggle as I filled her champagne glass with orange juice.

"Thanks David." She said, accepting the glass of orange juice.

"Heres to Zac, Vanessa and Baby Efron." I exclaimed lifting my glass in the air as a toast.

"To Zac, Vanessa and Baby Efron." Everybody chorused.

I took a sip of my champagne and looked over to my son, whose arm was resting on Vanessa's stomach. I watched as he leaned in giving his wife a sweet yet passionate kiss.

I knew they were ready to be parents.

Ta-da! There you go! Phew that took me a while! 

I know there not much drama going on at the moment, but I kinda don't want it all to be drama so sorry!

Please review I love to hear what you have to say! Xxx night night


	4. AN

Hey Guy's I just wanted to let you know that Vanessa's wedding dress from chapter one is now in my profile if you want to see a pic, I will also be putting pics up thereof her ever growing belly and things like that, just to help you visualize the story better

:D thanks xxxx


	5. A Scan and a College Visit

_Hey Guys! Soo sorry it took so long! I have recently gone back to school and been bombarded with homework, so tonight's really the only free night I've had all week! So I thought I would use this free time wisely to write you guys another story! _

_Here you go! Please Review! Xxx_

2 months later (sorry for the skip it was necessary)

Vanessa is now 2 and a bit months pregnant (picture in profile)

Vanessa's POV

_BeepBeepBeep_ I groaned and rolled over in bed to face the clock on my bed side table. 8:30am, it read. _Already?_

I hadn't had one of the best's nights sleep ever. My belly was beginning to become noticeable, which made me uncomfortable. Every position I slept in last night just wasn't good enough, I spent four hours tossing and turning until I finally nodded off at about 3:45am. And to make matters worse Zac was away filming his new movie 'New Years Eve', all I was left with to cuddle up to at night was this stupid pregnancy pillow which I had given to me by Jennifer, Ashley's sister. But nothing was the same as the warm, cuddly torso of my husband.

I rolled out of bed and into the shower, emerging from the steam-filled room 25 minutes later. I was just about to dry my hair when my phone rang.

"Hello" I answered politely , not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey sweetie." Came the voice of my mother-in-law.

"Hey Starla, what's up?" I asked, trying to sound enthusiastic, when in reality I seemed to be pissed off at the world.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering what you're plans were for the day?" she asked. I knew where this was going.

"I have nothing planned yet, but I was kind of hoping for a relaxing day in, I didn't get much sleep last night." I answered truthfully.

"aww sweetie, belly starting to become an issue?" she asked sympathetically.

"Kind of , it's not really that big but I just feel uncomfortable." I said rubbing my growing stomach

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me and David to visit Dylan at college later on today." She asked.

I stopped for a minute thinking about Starla's offer. I was shattered, but I could have a power nap and be ready to go later on.

"Sure , that sounds lovely Starla, thank you, it will be nice to get out of the house actually." I said. Since Zac left for New York I had been wondering what to do with myself. I visited Ashley and my parents but I was running out of ideas, plus I haven't seem Dylan since before I found out I was pregnant, it would be nice to catch up.

"Okay then, we'll be round to pick you up at about 3pm" Starla informed me.

"Okay , thanks Starla, see you later." I finished politely before hanging up the phone

The rest of the morning seemed to disappear, when I wasn't hung over the toilet due to morning sickness, I found myself watching repeats of 'Helcats' on our flat screen TV that was mounted on the wall. I was constantly checking the time to see when would be appropriate to give Zac a call and at about quarter past eleven Zac seemed to of read my mind.

************ZVZVZVZV*********

_Zac Efron wants to FaceTime _were the words that appeared on my iPhone along with the sound of a classic telephone's ring. I ran to where my phone was sitting and immediately pressed the accept button. Zac left about 2 weeks ago and wouldn't be back for another 3 weeks, at first I was devastated especially since he would miss my first scan which happened yesterday, but with his witty charm and good looks he managed to persuade me that this was a good idea for his career.

I waited for what seemed like seemed like ages for those blue eyes to once again illuminate the screen of my phone, but what came instead I definitely wasn't expecting.

"Hi Vanessa!" came the voice that matched the face of Michelle Phieffer (sp?), who had appeared on my screen without warning.

"Hey Michelle" I politely answered back, confused as to the whereabouts of my husband.

Michelle read my mind.

"You're probably wondering where Zac is aren't you?" she half-asked me, but instead of waiting for my answer she carried on talking. "He's finishing off a scene, but he asked me to FaceTime you and talk to you for a minute while he finishes off." She said.

"That explains a lot" I giggled. Zac was always one for doing this kind of stuff, when he was filming '17 again' I got a call from Matthew Perry and a FaceTime from Amanda Crew was what I was faced with when he was filming 'Charlie St Cloud.'

"Oh I almost forgot, congratulations on the baby!" she beamed.

I slightly blushed, I hadn't quite got used to this kind of attention.

"Thankyou so much" I said flashing Michelle a smile.

"I can't believe Zac is going to be a dad, it seems like just yesterday he was this little kid I met on the set of 'Hairspray." Michelle looked slightly to the left, clearly remembering the time she first met Zac.

"I know it is kind of crazy." I said, looking down at my stomach.

I spent another 10 minutes reminiscing with Michelle about the past couple of years until I could faintly hear my name being called in the distance.

"Is that Zac?" I asked Michelle, curious where this voice was coming from.

I was answered by Michelle's disgusted face as Zac took the phone off her.

"Hey baby." He spoke into the phone, his face was orange from the make-up yet he still managed to give me butterflies.

"Hey sweetie." I spoke back. I was so excited to show Zac the pictures from the scan, I knew he had been looking forward to this all day.

"How did the scan go? Have you got the pictures?" Zac mumbled , clearly nervous.

"Slow down babe." I giggled, ever the eager one.

I placed my phone on the coffee table for a minute while I went to retrieve the photos from the fridge door. I walked back into the lounge and placed the pictures on the coffee table, next to the phone, once again picking the phone up but this time focusing the lens on the face of our baby.

"That's our baby, Zac." I gushed, tears in my eyes.

Silence filled the room. The gentle sound of our breathing merging as one took the place of the voices filling the air moments before. I was curious as to why Zac was taking so long to give an answer so I turned the phone back to face me and was met by a sight that made my heart melt.

Zac was crying. Tears gushing down his cheeks, grinning uncontrollably. This set me off. The tears I had been trying to hold back came flooding down my face and for the first time since I got pregnant the reality hit me. In less than 7 months time , me and Zac were going to be parents, and I couldn't wait.

"Oh my Gosh, Van." Zac finally spoke, his voice breaking through the emotion. "Guy's come over here!" he shouted behind him, suddenly about 50 people were stood behind him.

"Show us the pictures again." He softly spoke. As I was told I flipped the phone back round to face our baby. And once again silence filled the air.

"That's our baby." I heard Zac say. A chorus of 'awwww's' and 'congratulations' filled the silence as I turned the phone back to face me and my tear stained cheeks.

My belly had kind of just appeared within the last 48 hours , so the last time Zac saw me I didn't look pregnant, now though, it was clearly noticeable that something was inside of me. I was wondering when Zac's curiosity would get the better of him and he would ask to see my belly.

Once again he read my mind.

"How's you're belly look now, Van? You starting to look pregnant yet?" Zac asked, still with the whole of his fellow cast and crew behind him.

"As a matter of fact, yes." I answered. "It has just appeared within the last couple of days, but I can't wear any of my tight fitting shirts anymore." I said, placing my phone on the fire place, walking to the middle of the room and standing to the side, so my stomach could be clearly seen.

"Wow, Van, you really have grown, my baby's in there!" he said after a moments thought.

Zac and I talked for 2 hours until I noticed I should be getting ready for Starla to pick me up.

"Babe, I'm really sorry but I have to go now." I said , pulling a sad face.

"Why?" Zac asked curiously.

"You're mom's taking me to go visit Dylan at college."

"Really?" he asked, when I nodded in confirmation he continued. "Well you better get going then! Tell him I say hey won't you?" Zac asked.

"Of course babe, I love you." I said, blowing him a kiss.

"I love you more baby, and don't you ever forget it." He spoke slowly, while catching the kiss I had blown him, and placing it on his heart.

With that, Zac disappeared from my screen. I sighed. It was hard to be away from Zac for such a long time, especially with a baby on the way, but we get through it and our relationship has become what it is today because of it.

I placed my phone down on the coffee table and began walking up the stairs while rubbing my stomach.

"Hey baby." I said. I felt quite strange but the nurse said it would be good for me to 'get to know' my baby.

"Me and daddy can't wait for you to arrive, we love you lots." I said almost in a whisper as I entered the bedroom.

I spent about an hour getting ready, going through my entire closet, finding some clothes that would actually fit me. After some long debates I finally settled on a nice white, floor length summer dress. (_pic in profile, however the woman in the picture is more pregnant than Vanessa so just imagine vanessa's bump size in that dress, if that makes any sense_ :p) I put on some light make-up, pulled my hair into a messy bun and went to sit downstairs.

********ZVZVZVZV********

I had just got comfortable when there was a knock on the door. Already knowing who it was I switched all the lights in the house off, grabbed my purse and went to open the door.

"Hey!" I grinned as I stepped outside, giving Starla a hug.

"Hey Vanessa, wow look at you, you're growing!" Starla grinned referring to my stomach.

I placed one hand on my small bump and giggled. " I know I actually look pregnant now." I hadn't seen Starla or David since we told them the news. They had both been so busy and I needed a rest.

"Are you sure you're okay driving?" Starla asked. After some debate we had figured it would be easier for Vanessa to drive down to Dylan's college and for Starla and David to leave their car and Zac and Vanessa's house.

"Yeah, I'm positive." I answered, unlocking the doors to my Audi and getting in, resuming the conversation once we were all in the vehicle. "Anyway, it will be a nice break for you , you're always driving down to see Dylan, now somebody else can do it for a change." I said, placing my sunglasses on to shield my eyes from the flashes of the waiting paparazzi, Starla and David did the same.

The paparazzi had left us once we got on the motorway (_I am not American, I am English so I am just gonna call it a motorway , but I think you call them a 'highway' or something :p_) we were happily cruising at a decent speed and were deep in conversation.

"So Vanessa, how are you feeling?" David asked.

"I'm okay thanks David, Just a bit of morning sickness, nothing that won't go away with time." I smiled.

"Well that's good, got any funny cravings yet?" he laughed.

"I wouldn't say that it was funny, but I have been eating a lot more bananas then I usually do." I giggled in return.

"Have you spoken to Zac recently?" Starla asked. She knew this was a touchy subject, but I was coping a lot better than expected, especially with all the hormones and such.

"I actually spoke to him just before you came." I said, briefly looking at Starla before adjusting my vision back to the road ahead. " I showed him the scan photos." I said, grinning.

"Really? How did he take it?" Starla said, clearly remembering the first pictures of her grandchild that I had e mailed to her.

"He cried." I said. This seemed to shock Starla.

"I don't think I have ever seen Zac cry apart from you're wedding day, he loves you and this child so much."

"I know, I'm so lucky to have him, we love him too, so much." I replied with a smile.

We cruised along for another hour and a half before we excited the motorway and arrived at our destination.

"Here we are." I said, as I parked up at the entrance to the college.

"Great." David said as we all got out of the car and started walking towards the entrance, I locked the car behind me.

"Dylan said, he would wait for us in the campus restaurant where we could have a meal." Starla informed both me and David.

"Great." I said. "I'm starving!" I giggled.

We made our way to the campus restaurant where Dylan was sat at a table with Mia , there were three other places set at the table.

"Hey Guys!" Dylan said, as he and Mia stood up to greet us. "Wow Ness, you're pregnant!" Dylan laughed.

"Well done for noticing smart ass." I said, giving Dylan a hug. Me and Zac had only told Dylan over the phone that he was going to be an uncle, so I wasn't surprised that he'd be shocked when he saw how much I had grown in such a short time.

"Wow Dylan, if you're this shocked about my belly now, imagine how shocked you'll be when me and Zac visit you next and I'm out here!" I said, placing my hands in front of my belly to show what size I would become next time I visited.

Dylan laughed. "Sorry Ness, it's just my niece/nephews in there and I still can't believe it."

I smirked at Dylan's attitude towards the baby. When me and Zac told him we could see the grin on his face even though we weren't with him! He really loved this baby.

"Here." I said grabbing Dylan's hand and placing it on my belly, sure, there wasn't much there to feel at the minute, but I wanted Dylan to feel comfortable touching my belly, since, if I know Dylan, he will probably be doing it a lot when the baby starts kicking. "Just have a feel." I continued. He was hesitant at first and his face shone a deep shade of pink , but he soon got more comfortable and reveled in the magic of pregnancy.

"Wow, Ness. I never told you this before but I really do love you." Dylan gushed, making me cry _stupid hormones._ I gave him a kiss on the cheek which earned 'Awww's' from the other people sat at the table.

"Anyway, how are you Mia?" I asked turning my attention to Dylan's girlfriend.

"I'm great, thanks." She replied with that gorgeous accent that I still loved. Mia was stunning, she was at least 6 foot and had skyscraper legs, deep brunette curly hair, not unlike my own and a fabulous complexion. In the few months Dylan had been dating her she had really become my new best friend and part of the family. "Better question is, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, just a little morning sickness, but other than that." I replied, repeating the answer I gave to Starla and David in the car.

We had a wonderful dinner and an even better catch up, however our conversation was broken by a little girl hesitantly standing at the end of the table.

"Excuse me, Vanessa?" the little girl spoke up, coming to stand next to my chair.

I turned around and looked at her, she was the most adorable thing ever. She couldn't have been more than six years old and had bright blonde hair pulled into a braid.

"Hello , sweetie what can I do for you?" I asked crouching down to her level.

"Could I please have an autograph and picture?" she politely asked, obviously nervous.

"of course you can, sweetie." I said. This was the part of my job that I adored. People like her reminded me why I got into acting in the first place- the reaction of the fans, and that warm fuzzy feeling you get knowing that you have made somebody's day. However I was careful not to reveal to much of my belly as me and Zac hadn't told the public we were expecting yet. "What's your name, sweetie?" I asked as I took the piece of paper and a pen the little girl had in her hand.

"Lucy." She whispered to me.

"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl." I said and she smiled. I signed the piece of paper and posed for a picture with her. I finally gave her a huge hug and sat her on my knee.

"I have one more thing for you Lucy." I said, almost whispering into her ear.

"How would you and you're mommy like to come to the premiere of my new movie, Beastly?" I asked as her face lit up.

"Yes please!" she said excitedly.

I rummaged through my bag and found the tickets I kept there just incase of any fan encounters and gave them to Lucy.

"You go give these to you're mommy and I shall see you there." I said giving her one final hug and letting her run excitedly across the room to her mom.

Everybody sat around the table stared at me. I was confused. Starla finally spoke up.

"Wow, Vanessa the way you treated that girl was out of this world, I'm so lucky to have you as my daughter-in-law." She grinned.

I blushed "Thankyou Starla, that means a lot." I said giving her a smile back.

"You really are going to make a great mom, Ness." Dylan said as he grabbed my hand from across the table and stroked it.

I once again began to cry and as Dylan released my hand, Mia pulled me into a massive hug.

"You, Vanessa Efron, are my inspiration, you have been since I was little." She told me, this was a new piece of information, I had never knew Mia had been a fan.

I nodded my head, signaling her to continue.

"High School Musical came out when I was eleven." She was a little younger than Dylan, so that made sense. "And ever since then I have dreamed of meeting you, I remember waking up the morning after it had premiered on the Disney channel and just watching the recording of it over and over. And now here I am practically related to you." She said with a small smile.

Mia's word's meant so much to me, the fact that she had looked up to me in so many ways while she was growing up made me feel proud, proud of myself.

"Thanks Mia, you are my new sister, and don't ever forget that." I said pulling her into a hug once again.

"I won't, I already love you like a sister." She said with a smile.

The next 4 hours were spent in deep conversation around the dinner table. It made me realize how lucky I was, it put my mind at rest knowing my baby would grow up in such a loving family. I was blessed."

_Yay! There you go another chapter done! I would first like to say I don't own anything! Secondly, I know this is set in the future and beastly and new years eve are projects that Vanessa and Zac have this year, but just use your imagination, I just thought those particular films fit into the story. Thirdly, I am sorry for the lack of Zanessa in that chapter, don't worry the story will get a lot more Zanessa fluff as it develops I am still really just opening up the story and developing characters._

_Also I am holding a competition on the Sex of the baby, whichever has more votes will win:_

_Do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl? Please review and tell me!_

_Thankyou so much for taking the time to read my story, and GoodNight!1_

_xoxoxoxoxMuch Love From Englandxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo_


	6. Damn those Paparazzi's!

_Hey guys! I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in ages but it is so difficult to find time to write these stories at the minute. I will make it up to you by posting two episodes in one day (hopefully) _

_Enjoy!_

Vanessa's POV

Wow, I never would of thought a restaurant on a college campus would make food that good! Maybe that's just the pregnancy talking but I really enjoyed my meal, and of course it was lovely to catch up with Dylan and Mia.

Anyone who knows me well knows that London is my favorite place in the world, other than LA, and I think it's kinda cool how now I have the possibility to visit other parts of England, and discover the magic of Mia's homeland. Dylan and Mia were planning a visit to Britain and asked if me and Zac would like to join, I accepted of course It would be nice to get away from all the LA madness for a while and plus we could incorporate it into my press tour for Beastly, England had always felt like home to me, for some unknown reason.

"Well Vanessa, if it's okay with you I think we'd better get going now, let Dylan and Mia get back to their studying." Starla said firmly towards Dylan.

Dylan just rolled his eyes, he found it funny how even in times like this, his mom could still relate back to his education.

"That's fine Starla, I'm getting kinda tired anyway." I truthfully said.

Dylan and Mia walked us to my car , and we all said our goodbyes.

"Bye Ness." Dylan said as he hugged me tight. "Next time I see you you'll probably be about ready to pop!" he exclaimed.

I laughed and playfully hit him on the chest, until realizing he was probably right.

I finally gave Mia one last hug and got in the car, followed shortly by Starla and David.

"Vanessa?" David said once we were all seated. "Are you okay driving?" he asked with concern.

"I'll be fine David, driving always seems to wake me up, it will probably do me good." I replied while fitting my iphone into the wireless handset and starting the engine.

I began to pull out of the parking space while we all waved to Dylan and Mia once more, before I had pulled away from the college and they were now out of sight

We sat in comfortable silence as I was cruising down the motorway, when out of the blue my phone rang.

I tapped the screen of my phone, accepting the call and activating loudspeaker.

"Hello?" I half-asked into the phone.

"Hey Babe." Came the voice of my soul mate from the other side of the country.

My face instantly illuminated, which didn't go unnoticed with Starla and David, who shared a look.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you." I asked, while trying to focus on the road ahead.

"I'm great thanks, and yourself?" he asked with care.

"I'm absolutely fantastic." I replied, almost in a whisper.

"How was the college visit?" he asked, curious as to how the visit had gone.

"It was great, were actually driving back as we speak." I exclaimed.

"Oh hey mom, dad." Zac said, realizing he must have been on loudspeaker.

"Hey Honey" Starla said along with a "Hey Son" from David.

"Van, I have a surprise for you." Zac said, revealing the reason for his call.

"Oh really." I said, curious as to how he could possibly surprise me from the other side of the country.

"I'm at LAX." Zac exclaimed.

My heart skipped a beat, he was at LAX? He was home? Words could not describe the amount of joy I felt in that single moment, knowing that my baby was home and could be in my arms in a matter of minutes.

"You're home?" I asked confirming what I had just heard.

"Yep." He said with a grin, I could tell this from his tone of voice.

"How?" was all I could manage to say.

"We wrapped early, I thought it would be a nice surprise for you." He said.

"Zac, are you kidding me? This is the best surprise ever babe!" I exclaimed gleefully.

Zac giggled at my enthusiasm, he loved it when I got excited.

"You want me to come and pick you up." I asked, not wanting to stand another minute without my husband.

"Please, if you could." Zac replied.

"I'll be there in 10, I love you." I said bearing my heart.

"I love you more, see you in a few." He lovingly replied before we hung up.

"Do you guys mind taking a detour to LAX." I asked Starla and David, unsure of what they wanted to do.

"Not at all honey, it will be nice to see Zac again." Starla replied.

I loved Starla and David, they had welcomed me into their family with open arms, and accepted me from day one, I couldn't have asked for better parents in law.

**********ZVZVZVZV********

I could not contain my excitement as I pulled into the LAX parking lot. After 2 weeks I was finally going to be reunited with my love, my best friend, my husband and the father of my unborn child.

I quickly parked the car, waited for everybody to get out and locked the car, half running to the entrance of the airport.

Starla and David laughed at my enthusiasm and casually walked behind me.

In all of my rush to get to Zac I had forgotton about one major obsticale that stood in my way. The Paparazzi.

I mentally cursed at myself for wearing this dress, as it showed of my growing bump. People are going to know I'm pregnant.

I braced myself as I saw the flashing lights, mentally preparing for the comments I was about to receive.

"Vanessa!"

"How are you today?"

"Are you pregnant, Vanessa?"

"Is it Zac's"

That last comment made my blood boil, how they came up with these stupid rumours was beyond me.

Starla and David shielded me from the reporters as we finally reached the safety of the terminal building.

I quickly scanned around the busy airport, searching for those blue eyes, when I finally found them.

There he was. My life was standing before me. That man held the key to my heart and I couldn't wait to be reunited with him once more.

I managed a smile as I began running towards him, being careful not to trip.

At the beginning of our relationship, we were very careful about public displays of affection, but now, we couldn't care less, we were happy to show our love for one another to the world.

As I finally reached his embrace he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest.

I snuggled into the crook of his neck, planting sweet kisses along his jawline.

Starla and David watched from a distance as I shared an earth shattering kiss with my love. Our lips moved in sync as all of the passion that we had been saving for one another was poured out on that one moment of lust.

I pulled back after what seemed like an eternity. Zac took a step back to take in my appearance.

"You look radiant babe." He said with honesty. "I can't even describe how beautiful you look" he whispered as he pulled my back into a hug, this time placing a firm hand on my bump.

"It feels amazing." He said, his eyes threatening to give his cheeks a shower.

"I know." I replied, with my own tears slowly pouring down my face. "It feels weird knowing that there's a person inside of me, but it's amazing." I confessed placing a hand on top of Zac's, which still remained on my stomach.

My thoughts were interrupted by a tap on my shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt this reunion, but Vanessa, isn't that Stella over there." Starla said pointing to a kissing couple a few metres away from where we were standing.

I giggled to myself . There was my little sister in a heated kiss with her boyfriend.

"It sure is." I replied to Starla's question.

"Should we go up and talk to her?" David said, unsure.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her since I told her I was pregnant." I said as all four of us made our way over to stella who had now finished kissing Chris.

"Hey Stell." I said as we approached my sister.

"Ness? Oh my Goodness look at you!" she exclaimed pulling me into a hug as Zac gave Chris a handshake.

Stella finally pulled away and turned to Starla and David.

"Hey Guy's!" she exclaimed giving each of them hug, before plunging onto Zac's chest.

"So what brings you here Stellz?" Zac asked, curious as to why Stella and Chris were in an airport with no bags.

"Were picking up Chris' sister, she's coming to visit." Stella replied, answering our curiosity as to why neither of them had bags.

The six of us talked for another half hour, until Chris's sister arrived and Stella and Chris made an exit.

The rest of us were currently waling to my audi.

"So Babe, how are you feeling." Zac asked, interlocking our fingers.

"I'm fine, just a little tired, but fine." I replied truthfully.

"It's so good to see you again Zac." Starla said looking at her son, in disbelief of what an amazing man he had become.

"You too mom, I really missed you and dad while I was away!" Zac gushed. Ever the baby.

"Zac you're 26 years old, you need to grow up." David said as we all giggled at Zac's pouty face.

We were all in comfortable silence as we reached my car. We put Zac's bags in the back, and began our journey home.

I was beginning to feel a lot more optimistic about the rest of my week, now that I had Zac back.

_Ta da! It was shit I know, but I need to have some episodes that are kinda just a transition between main events of the story._

_I already know what sex the baby is going to be now, but I still need names for both boy's and girl's, suggestions would be greatly appreciated._

_I am going to write you the next on now before I go to bed, so bye guys! _

_xxxxxxxxx_


	7. Beastly

_Hey Guys! Heres the next one for today!_

_I also just wanna say that I know Beastly and New years eve are movies that are coming out this year, but just for the sake of the story they are involved, pretend that they haven't come out and they are coming out during the time period of my story! _

_I don't own anything!_

Two Months later.

Zac's POV.

Vanessa is now 4 and a half months pregnant, hafway through her pregnancy. We have been through a lot these past couple of weeks, although Van's morning sickness seems to be subsiding, she is getting more and more moodswings and weird cravings that are driving me mental!

Every minute all I get is 'Zac will you run to the store and get me some peanut butter and potatoes?" I do realize, however that she can't help it and it will all be worth it in 4 and a half months time when I get to hold my baby, that me and my beautiful wife have created.

I love Van with all of my heart, but she really is doing my heading at the moment. This is why I am so glad that it's the LA premiere of 'Beastly' tonight, we can finally get out of the house. Not only is tonight a massive night for Vanessa personally, it is also a massive night for us, as a couple. Tonight will be the night when we finally tell the world that we are expecting.

We were both extremely nervous, but knew we had to get it out there. Vanessa is growing rapidly and there is no way we can hide it any longer.

It is currently 4.40pm, we were expected to arrive at the theatre at 6.00pm. Van is already upstairs getting ready, she has been since 3 o clock. After watching the local news, I decided I probably needed to start getting ready, so I headed upstairs to join Van in our bedroom.

I walked in to a beautiful sight. Vanessa was stood in front of the mirror in her bra and panties examining her bump.

I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her, planting a kiss on her hair.

"Be careful babe! I just finished my hair" she exclaimed, making me giggle. This is the one thing I will never understand about women, how can it take her almost 2 hours just to do her hair and make-up, which I have already told her many times she doesn't need, because she is so naturally stunning.

"You look breathtaking honey, as usual." I smiled leaning in to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better." She gushed placing her soft hand on my cheek.

I gave her one last kiss before I walked to our closet and pulled out my new Armani suit.

"Wow babe, that suit is delicious" she said, I giggled at her choice of words.

"Why thankyou honey, so do I get to see this dress?" I asked curious as to what she would be wearing.

"Yes, but promise not to laugh okay?" she said, suddenly looking to the floor.

I walked over to my beauty and lifted her chin.

"Why would I laugh babe?" I asked, curiously.

"Because I bought it from the maternity range, and I don't know how it's going to look." She confessed to me sadly.

"Listen to me babe, you are going to look stunning babe, it doesn't matter that it's from the maternity range, that just shows how much Baby Efron has grown in the past few weeks, we're nearly there babe, halfway now." I said leaning in to give her a passionate kiss.

Vanessa pulled back and went to where her dress was hanging up covered in a clothing bag. She slowly unzipped the bag to reveal a stunning light blue dress. Van knew I loved that colour on her.

She carefully removed the bag, and took the garment off the hanger slipping it onto her body. She turned around signaling for me to zip up the back. Once I had done so I arranged her hair neatly on her shoulders and placed a kiss on the back of her neck. Van had recently got her haircut to just past her shoulders, like she had in High School Musical 2. I loved her hair like this, it made her look more sexy then ever, and with her pregnant status I felt it made her look a little more like a mom, but not in a bad way.

Vanessa slowly turned to face me. What I saw left me speechless. The beautiful dress hugged her bump perfectly, and showed off all of her new curves. With it's slightly low neckline a bit of cleavage was shown, but not too much to make it slutty. It was very classy, sexy and beautiful.

"Van, you look amazing." I whispered finally finding the words.

She pulled me into another kiss, this time pulling my hand to her bump. I loved it when she did this. I loved feeling her stomach, it is the most amazing experience.

She pulled back and playfully nudged my chest.

"Better get you're suit on, we have to leave in 15 minutes." She said as she made her way over to her dressing table where her perfume stood.

I had just put my suit on and was happy with my appearance when I heard a gasp from Van as she clutched her stomach.

My eyes darted to the position she was in.

"Van?" I said running over and embracing her. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?" I asked with love and concern.

Vanessa didn't reply, only nodded as tears escaped her eyes. She grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach once more. Then I felt it.

Our baby was kicking. Our creation was showing signs of growth.

"Oh my god." I breathed as I managed a huge grin.

"That's our baby Zac." Vanessa gushed.

I pulled her into a passionate kiss, we were ready to be parents.

*******ZVZVZVZV******

Starlas POV

I turned on the TV, tuning into the movie event of the year. The premiere of Beastly.

I watched as My son and daughter in law posed on the red carpet, Vanessa looked absolutely breathtaking, and I have to say Zac looked extremely handsome.

"David, come here!" I shouted into the kitchen.

David appeared in the room and immediately sat down after realizing what was on tv.

"I'm here at the Los Angeles premiere of Vanessa Efron's new movie, Beastly." Came a voice from the screen.

"Now here she is , the star herself, Mrs Vanessa Efron!" Gulianna (sp?) exclaimed as Vanessa stepped into the camera's view.

"Hey Gulianna, how are you?" Vanessa politely asked.

"I'm very well thankyou Vanessa, but I think the better question is, how are you?" Gulianna asked suspicious of Vanessa's sudden weight gain.

Vanessa laughed. "I'm good thankyou, even better now I get to share Beastly with my fans!"

"Well Vanessa before we get down to the movie, we have to ask, can you address these rumours that have been circulating suggesting that you are expecting?" Gulianna asked placing the microphone in front of Vanessa's face.

Vanessa looked behind her where Zac was giving another interview, he simply nodded and smiled, taking her hand.

"I can confirm that I am infact 4 and a half months pregnant." Vanessa confessed earning a cheer from the audience. This looked as if it overwhelmed Vanessa. She couldn't hold her tears back, letting them flow down her face as Zac hugged her from behind after finishing his interview.

"Congratulations to both of you." Gulianna gushed.

Vanessa looked as if she was about to respond, when her vision went elsewhere. She grabbed the microphone off Gulianna.

"Can I just ask Lucy to come and join me for a second?" Vanessa asked as a little girl appeared from the audience.

"Oh my gosh, David, that's that little girl Vanessa was so sweet with when we went to visit Dylan." I gushed not being able to hold my own tears back.

"Now who is this Vanessa?" Gulianna asked,

Vanessa picked Lucy up. "I met Lucy a couple of months back, and she really inspired me. She made me realize how much I have to thank my fans for, they brought me to where I am today, and I would not be stood here without them."

Vanessa's words made me realize how proud I was that she was carrying my grandchild, she was going to be a great mother, I just knew it.

******ZVZVZVZVZV******

Vanessa's POV – 2 hours after the premiere.

I was sat cuddled up with Zac watching the coverage of the premiere.

"Van, I just want to say how proud I am of how you handled tonight." Zac said unexpectedly. "You went out there with such confidence, I love you more than words Van."

I began to cry once more _stupid hormones_.

I gave Zac a passionate, soft kiss on the lips, that soon escalated into a full half naked make out session.

"I want to have sex with you." I managed to whisper in Zac's ear between kisses.

Zac replied with a nod and led me upstair, where we made sweet love into the early hours on the morning.

_BeepBeepBeep_

The sound of my alarm filled the room. I groaned and snuggled into Zac's naked body.

"We need to get up Van." Zac whispered as he got out of bed.

I whimpered at the loss of touch, but realized I needed to make a move.

Half an hour later and we were dressed and eating breakfast.

"I have to say Zac, you make darn good French toast." I said with a giggle.

Zac dramatically gasped. "Are you underestimating my cooking skills Efron?"

"No I was merely questioning your cooking skills, Efron." I mimicked.

Zac pretended to be offended by my amazing comeback and reached for the ketchup bottle, squirting it in my face.

I gasped at the cold substance coming into contact with my face.

"That does it Zac, this is war!" I announced.

"Bring it on Efron." Zac replied reaching into the cupboard for the flour.

I held up the bag of flour. "Looking for something?" I innocently asked as I poured the contents of the bag onto his head.

Flour dust spread throughout the kitchen, and with that we were rapidly rummaging through the kitchen cupboards, in search of new weapons.

After 15 minutes of full on food fighting, we decided we best call a truce and clean up the mess.

We successfully cleaned the kitchen and then headed upstairs to work on cleaning ourselves.

Half an hour later we returned downstairs to the sound of the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Zac announced as he opened the door.

"Hey Greg." Zac greeted, which made me run to the door to greet my father.

"Hey Dad." I welcomed as he walked into our home, hugging each of us and taking in my appearance.

"Wow, Nessie, you look amazing, pregnancy suits you, just like it suited your mother." My dad reminisced.

"Thanks Dad, that means a lot." I said giving him another hug.

"I just stopped by to let you two know that my old friend from high school is coming to visit." Dad said. This confused me. I shared a look with Zac

"I'm telling you this because, Nessie, don't you remember you're Uncle Dan?" dad asked.

I racked my memory, then it hit me. Uncle Dan is my dads best friend from high school, he's not really my uncle but we were so close when I was little, that I liked to call him my uncle.

"Wow, I haven't seen him since I was 14." I confessed.

"Well you're about to see him, he's dying to see how much you've grown and he's coming to visit you tomorrow, before he comes to visit us, I already told him where you live." Dad said.

After explaining to Zac who Dan was I asked my dad inevitable question.

"Does he know I'm married and pregnant?" I asked, curious as to how much explaining I was going to have to do when he arrived.

"No, I thought it would be nicer if he was surprised." Dad confessed.

After a long conversation about Dan, my dad decided to get home. We waved him goodbye and Zac turned and gave me a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked, curious but not at all unhappy about his random gesture.

"Just because I love you."

_There you go! It's very late here and since I have school tomorrow I should be in bed! But I was determined to stay up to write this for you, sorry it's not as long as some of my others, but I am kind of having a bit of a writers block. Sorry if the story Is getting boring, but it will get better I promise! _

_Night guys! xxxx_


	8. Uncle Dan and a girl?

_Hey! Once again I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been really ill, but good news I have made a near full recovery and its Easter break here in England so I have no school for two weeks! :D _

_I completely forgot to tell you aswell, that Vanessa's dress from the Beastly premiere is in my profile! _

_Enjoy! R&R_

Vanessa's POV

A week later.

After my dad broke the news that Uncle Dan was coming to visit, I decided our house was in need of a fresh coat of paint. Zac didn't agree at first, saying that the fumes of the paint could hurt the baby, but after checking with my doctor he realized that after the 4 and a half month point in pregnancy our baby was too developed to be affected by anything like that, he agreed. After searching through many hardware stores we found the perfect shade of white. Zac hated the fact that we had to go to so many stores just to find a different shade of white, but he's glad we did as in the process; we found a crib for the baby. It was perfect, white wood, cute little teddy bears engraved into the side, it was at this point that we realized, it was time to start thinking about a nursery, everything was becoming real, I was going to be a mom, and to be honest that thought both scared me and excited me more than anything else in the world.

"Babe?" Zac asked as he looked through a catalogue of paint shades. "What do you think about this colour?" he pointed to a light yellow that was labeled _"Sunshine Yellow"_

"I love it" I honestly answered. Since we didn't know what we were having, we were trying to keep the colours for the nursery as uni-sex as possible.

"Great!" Zac exclaimed closing the catalogue. We had just finished painting the hallway and all the rooms a vanilla shade and we decided to pick the colours for the nursery but leave the painting until after Uncle Dan's visit.

"Mom and Dad said they'd be happy to come and help us with the painting when we get round to it." I told Zac, remembering the phone call I had with my parents last night.

"Sounds great, I think my parents want to help too, not to mention Dylan, he loves decorating."

"Really?" I asked with a giggle. Out of all the people I knew, Dylan would be the last person I would have had as a decorator.

"For sure, whenever Mom and Dad ever did any painting, Dylan was the first one there." Zac said, opening up about his brothers past.

"Well I wouldn't want to keep Dylan away from his destiny now would I?" I giggled.

Zac laughed in response and walked towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No, you most certainly don't." Zac answered pulling me in to a passionate kiss.

I pulled back and buried my head in his chest. Our thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

I quickly glanced at the clock. "Shit" I mumbled. I had completely lost track of time. Uncle Dan told Dad he would get here at 12pm to spend the afternoon with me and Zac, and then head off to spend the night with my parents.

"Whos that?" Zac wondered aloud.

"Uncle Dan." I replied. "Will you get it for me, I need to change." I motioned for Zac to see that I was still in my pyjamas.

"Sure babe." He laughed, letting me out of his grasp, heading towards the door.

I legged it upstairs, ready to come face to face with the man, who was once the second most important man in my life.

*****ZVZVZVZV******

Zac's POV

I opened the door to reveal a man in his late fifties.

"Hello Sir is Vanessa in?" he asked me politely.

I leant forward to shake his hand. "Dan? Nice to meet you, I'm Zac, Vanessa's husband."

He firmly shook my hand. "Husband? Wow, I knew Vanessa was 26 (Just pretend she's had a birthday since the wedding.), but I wasn't expecting this."

I smiled at him. "We had been dating since we were 16 before we got married." I informed him, opening the door wider and motioning for him to come in.

He stepped past me and I closed the door. "Vanessa's just getting dressed, she'll be down any minute, would you like something to drink?" I asked, noticing Dan was staring at a canvas picture of me and Vanessa at our wedding.

"A coffee would be lovely please." Dan replied, clearly mesmerized by the photo.

"She looks beautiful, doesn't she." I proudly stated.

"You can say that again." Dan half whispered.

I smiled and turned to the kitchen, but I was stopped in my tracks by my raven beauty emerging at the top of the stairs.

She was wearing her favourite pair of jeans, even if they were from the maternity section, and a white lace shirt that hugged her bump. Van hadn't grown much since the Beastly premiere but it was clear she was pregnant.

"Hey Sweetie, I was just going to make Dan a coffee, you want anything?" I asked leaning against the banister.

"I'll just have a fruit juice please." She replied once she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming right up." I smiled, as I left the room

******ZVZVZVZV******

Vanessa's POV

As Zac walked into the kitchen, I met the eyes of the man that I hadn't seen in almost 12 years.

"Hey Uncle Dan." I said as I plunged myself into his arms. "I've missed you." I confessed pulling back.

Dan took a moment to take in my appearance, Zac and I thought maybe he had already heard about my pregnancy via the press, but evidently not.

"Oh Vanessa, you look amazing, how far along are you?" Dan asked still holding my arms.

"Nearly 5 months." I informed him, he seemed surprised by this, because of my petite frame, I did have a smaller than average bump at this stage.

"Well congratulations sweetheart." He said, releasing my arms in order to grab his coffee out of Zac's hand.

"Thank you so much Uncle Dan." I said, taking the fruit juice Zac had made me.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the garden, catching up under the LA sun, Soon it came the time to say goodbye to Uncle Dan. We were stood at the door waving him off, when I suddenly remembered something.

"Zac, it's my 5 month scan tomorrow." I exclaimed.

"You mean, we get to find out the gender of our baby tomorrow?" Zac said, a huge grin suddenly appearing on his face.

I nodded and leant in to place a loving kiss on Zac's lips.

"I love you baby." I said, rubbing my hand up and down his thigh.

"I love you more." He replied.

******ZVZVZVZV******

Davids POV

The next day

Today was a special day. Myself and Starla had only found out how special this day was last night when a very excited Vanessa decided to call us at 11pm. Today we would find out if we are having a grandson or granddaughter. Starla was adamant she didn't mind what gender the baby was, as long as it was healthy, but I knew she was hoping for a girl, and to tell you the truth, so was I.

I hadn't seen my wife this excited about anything, well not since our boy's were born. Zac and Vanessa had informed us that as soon as they return from their scan, they will give us a call so we can come and help them with the nursery.

Starla was hanging by that phone for a good 4 hours, waiting for it to ring. I tried telling her that it won't ring just because she's stood next to it and that she should be patient, but she wasn't having any of it.

Suddenly the sound of ringing filled the house. Starla looked over at me. I nodded for her to answer.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. "Hey honey, yes of course we can come over, see you in a bit, bye sweetie." She placed the phone down.

"Shall we get going?" I asked her, feeling my curiosity take over.

Starla just nodded as we grabbed our coats and left the house.

The 10 minute drive to Zac and Vanessa's house was the longest it had ever been, but finally we found ourselves pulling into the driveway of the beautiful house our son and his wife call 'home'.

We pulled the car in just behind a silver Toyota, we identified as Greg and Gina's, and just next to a car we could only assume was Stella's boyfriends.

We got out of the car and walked to the front of the house, to be unusually greeted by an open door. Confused, we walked inside to see Zac, Vanessa, Greg, Gina, Stella and Chris sat on the couch.

"Hey Guys, shut the door and come and take a seat." Zac said, talking through a slight smile.

Starla and I did as we were told and joined everybody on the couch.

A few seconds of comfortable silence followed. Vanessa was the first to speak.

"So guy's you all know that we have called you here to help decorate the nursery, but we kind of have some other news to share."

Zac interlocked his fingers with Vanessa's gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"We're having a girl." Zac beamed.

_Please Rate and Review! _

_I need some girls names - middle name included! Thanks guy's!_

_xxxxxxxxxx_


	9. Painting and Kicking

_Hey Guys heres the second episode of the day!_

_Enjoy R&R _

Starlas POV

My body was numb. I had never felt a complete mix of emotions like this before. My Baby boy was having a girl, I couldn't be more happy.

"AHHHH!" I was the first one to scream and plunge into Vanessa's arms.

"Whoa, mom, be careful!" Zac exclaimed, ever the one to be cautious.

"Relax Zachary, am I not allowed to be excited I'm getting a granddaughter?" I rhetorically asked.

Zac rolled his eyes and I patted him on the cheek. The room erupted into laughter; Zac always made everybody laugh with is random bursts of immaturity.

As the rest of the family payed Zac and Vanessa their congratulations, I walked over to Gina and engulfed her in a hug, she was crying her eyes out.

"Hey now Gina, let's not cry or you'll set me off." I told her with a giggle.

She giggled back and wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"I'm just so happy." Gina confessed, I nodded in agreement, nothing could ruin the way I felt at this moment in time, nothing.

*****ZVZVZV*****

Vanessa's POV

After many congratulations we all decided it was time to get started on the nursery. Since Zac and I found out we were having a girl, we decided to paint the room lilac, instead of the initial yellow.

"So guy's, we have pots of paint all round the room, let's get stuck in." I announced with a smile. I was now dressed in one of Zac's old shirts and some sweat pants to avoid getting my nice clothes covered in paint.

"Hey Ness!" I heard Stella's voice from across the room.

"Yeah Stell?" I asked.

"I think we all know what you have to name the baby." She announced. I was shocked, Zac and I hadn't even started thinking about names yet, could Stella have already found the one?

"Go on then Stell, enlighten me." I joked.

"Stella." She said with a giggle.

I couldn't help but feel a tad disappointed, there was no way I was naming my baby after her aunt.

"In you're dreams Stell." I said, causing everyone to laugh at the sisterly conversation .

"It was worth a try." Stella concluded.

We painted for 2 hours straight, and we had finally finished.

"I love it." Zac said admiring everybody's work.

"Me too." I said walking over to embrace Zac in a hug.

"Thankyou so much guy's for helping us." I said once we had pulled back.

"Don't mention it Nessie." My dad said.

"Hey Zac do you need some help getting the crib in here?" Chris asked.

"Sure, thanks Chris." Zac replied as the two walked out of the room.

"I'll help too." David said leaving the room also.

The remaining females turned to look at the on remaining male in the room.

"I guess that means I should go help too huh?" Dad asked with a smile.

"Uh-huh, I think so." Mom said with a giggle, as Dad left the room.

I suddenly grasped my bump as I once again felt the kicking sensation in the pit of my stomach.

"Van?" mom yelled as she ran to steady me.

"Are you okay Ness?" Stella asked with concern in her voice, as mom sat me down on a chair.

"I'm fine guys, just a kick." I said as sighs of relief echoed the room.

"Wow, can I feel?" Starla asked hesitantly.

"Of course Starla, you all can if you like." I informed the three ladies in the room.

I grabbed Starla's hand and placed it on my bump, in the place where the baby had previously kicked. There were a few moments of anticipation when suddenly; I felt that kicking sensation once more.

Starla released her hand and brought it to her mouth, clearly overwhelmed by the experience.

"I wanna feel!" Stella exclaimed while placing her hand on my belly.

The baby made a move almost straight away.

"Looks like she knows her Auntie Stella!" I said with a smile.

Stella brought me into a hug.

"That is amazing Ness, thankyou so much for giving me the chance to be an Auntie." Stella gushed giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I started to fill up.

"No, Ness don't cry!" Stella said with concern in her voice.

"I'm sorry Stell, it's these stupid hormones." I confessed. "It's a pleasure Stell, this little girl in here is the luckiest girl in the world to have you as her auntie, now just promise me you'll make me an auntie one day?" I asked hopefully.

Stella once again pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear. "I Promise."

My mom watched the scene unfold between her two daughters quietly, until the sound of whimpering could be heard over the silence.

I turned to look at mom, who had tears streaming down her face.

"You wanna feel mom?" I asked nervously.

Mom didn't reply, instead just placed her hand on my stomach, to feel the magic kick.

I grinned as I felt a foot in my ribcage.

"Ness, treasure this moment forever won't you?" mom asked.

I simply nodded.

"I love you Vanessa Anne, and don't you ever forget it." My mom said with a smile.

I pulled her into a hug just as I heard the door to the room open.

"Can you hold the door open for us Gina?" came the voice of my dad, as he was struggling to carry his end of the crib.

"Sure honey." Mom replied as she walked over to hold the door open for the entrance of the crib.

The men placed the crib in the middle of the room and stood back to admire their handy work.

"Perfect." I said as I wrapped my arms around Zac's waist.

******ZVZVZVZV******

2 months later

(Vanessa's bump in profile)

Zac's POV

Today is 25th February 2014, Vanessa is due on 25th April 2014, meaning we have just 2 months to go.

Vanessa is feeling fantastic, she has a new kind of glow, the glow of a mother. She has started to see herself as an expectant mom and not as a pregnant woman. We are both extremely excited about the birth of our daughter, who we have a name for now, but just to keep the suspense going, nobody is going to find out until she's born.

Today, we decided to go and visit Dylan and Mia at college, I haven't seen him since we told him we were expecting and Van hasn't seen him since she last visited him with mom and dad. We also needed to tell him he was getting a niece, as both of us felt majorly guilty about not telling him sooner.

Van was packing the car with some essentials for the day, while I was on the phone to Ashley.

"Yes Ash, she's fine, I'll tell her to call you back later, okay bye." That girl could keep talking for hours, thankfully I had the excuse of 'we're going to visit my brother, we need to get going.' Ash had recently got engaged to Scott. Me and Van were both extremely happy for her, but there comes a point where you never want to hear the word 'wedding' ever again.

"Honey?" Van called from the car. "I think we're just about ready to go." She explained.

"Okay sweetie." I yelled as I grabbed my jacket and locked up the house. Van looked stunning, her bump had grown massively, and no longer was she the below average size for this stage in the pregnancy. She had recently been complaining of not being able to see her feet any more and she loathes her new found 'waddle' as I like to call it. Despite her complaints I thought she was the most beautiful human being on earth.

We got into the car, with me insisting on driving, pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Dylan's college.

After a long, tiring journey we finally pulled into the college, parked the car and went into the main entrance.

"Hi we're looking for Dylan Efron, please." I politely asked the woman at reception.

"Certainly Sir, may I ask you're relation to Mr Efron?" she asked.

"I'm his brother and this is my wife." I said motioning to Vanessa.

After signing a few documents stating that I was infact his brother, Van and I found ourselves stood outside his apartment door.

We knocked and waited for a reply, a couple of seconds later we were greeted by Dylan.

"Zac, Vanessa?" Dylan exclaimed pulling us both into a hug.

He stood back taking in Vanessa's new curves.

"Wow, Nessa, I was right, you do look like you're about to pop!" Dylan exclaimed, I was confused about this but let it pass, concluding it was probably an inside joke.

"Come in, Welcome home!" Dylan grinned as he opened the door wider for us to enter.

"Mia, look who's here!" Dylan shouted into the bathroom.

"Who Dyl?" Mia asked curiously as she entered the room. "Oh my goodness! Zac, Vanessa, how are you guy's?"

"We're great thanks Mia, and yourself?" Van asked in that sweet voice I adored.

"I'm good, look at you Vanessa, you look stunning." Mia said with a smile as she pulled us both into a hug.

"Thanks Mia, that means a lot." Van replied once Mia had pulled back.

The four of us sat down and caught up, forgetting to tell Dylan and Mia the news of their niece. I realized this about 2 hours later when we were eating dinner.

"Guy's me and Vanessa have some news." I said looking at Vanessa, her nod signaled for me to continue.

Dylan and Mia looked confused, we were already married, Van was already pregnant, what other news could there be right?

Suddenly I felt Vanessa grab my hand signaling a kick from the baby.

Dylan and Mia gasped.

"You wanna come feel you're niece kick Dyl?" Van said with a smile.

"Sure..wait a minute..niece?" Dylan asked to confirm our news.

I nodded. "Yeah, congratulations guy's you are going to be aunt and uncle to a beautiful little girl in less than two months." I gushed, pride suddenly taking over my emotions.

Mia and Dylan were overjoyed, many congratulations followed until it was time for me and Van to head home.

We got into the car and pulled out of the college, waving to Dylan and Mia as we drove away.

"I think we should go baby shopping tomorrow babe." Van said about 5 minutes into the drive.

I linked my free had with hers and brought it to my lips, planting a sweet kiss on her knuckles. "Sure baby, sounds fun." I said, excited we were finally going to spoil our little girl.

"There are so many things we need to get, and we're running out of time." Van rambled.

"Van, listen to me, we are fine, she's not due for another 8 weeks." I explained.

"I know, but I could go into premature labor and then what would we do huh?" She was stressing, a relaxing bath is on the cards for her tonight.

"Babe, just trust me okay, I have a feeling our little girl is not going to be an early bird, I think she might even be late." I confessed what had been in my thoughts.

"You think so?" Van asked curious as to why I was so sure.

"Yeah, it's the Efron curse." I told her.

"What on earth is that?" she asked, confused.

"Every single member of my family was late, I was 8 days late, and Dylan was 7 days late, maybe our baby will be 6 days late." I guessed as we pulled into the driveway of our home.

"Maybe." Van said with a giggle

I was about to get out of the car, when I felt to hands pull me back onto the seat.

"You okay babe?" I asked confused at Van's outburst.

"Yeah, I just really want to kiss you." Van replied with a grin as she pulled me into a passionate kiss which soon developed into a full on make out session.

"Babe?" Van whispered once she had pulled back "Let's continue this inside."

I simply nodded in agreement as we got out of the car and made our way towards the house.

Vanessa was the most amazing woman, she never failed to surprise me.

_Ta da! Last one for today I'm afraid __ will try to get at least another one out tomorrow, I'm trying to get 1-2 episodes out a day now , don't kill me if I miss a day or two, I'll try for you guys! _

_Night night! Please give me some girls names! xxxxxxxx_


	10. Overdue

_Hey guys! Sorry it's kinda it's been so sunny here, and I needed to take advantage of this gorgeous weather as it doesn't happen very often in England!_

_Heres the next episode, please review!_

David's POV

(Vanessa's bump in profile)

Starla and I were currently walking around Babies R Us, trying to find a suitable gift for our granddaughter, who was due to arrive in less than a month. That's right, Vanessa is now 8 and a half months pregnant, she only has 24 days to go until the big day.

For Starla that day couldn't come soon enough, she was beyond excited at the thought of holding our granddaughter for the first time and seeing our eldest son become a daddy. I have to admit, it's all becoming real and now I am beginning to share Starla's anticipation for the arrival.

"Honey, what do you think about this?" Starla asked holding up a pink baby grow.

"Too predictable." I concluded after looking at the garment.

Starla carefully put the baby grow back on the rail and began searching through the baby clothes once more. Suddenly, her eyes lit up.

"Honey, this is perfect, maybe a little cheesy, but perfect." She said holding up a red baby grow with the 'High School Musical' logo on the front.

I laughed.

"I think Zac and Vanessa will like that." I said, giving my honest opinion.

"Great lets get it." We finally arrived at the counter after Starla had decided she wanted to get Vanessa a few things such as post-baby clothes, bottles, pacifiers, breast feeding bras etc.

We paid for our items and were pleasantly surprised by the woman gift rapping them for us, we figured she must have recognized us as Zac Efron's mom and dad and put the pieces together.

We got in the car and headed towards Zac and Vanessa's house, excited about giving them our gift.

We pulled into their driveway, got out of the car and knocked on the door, only to be greeted by our son.

"Mom, Dad, what a nice surprise." He said as we both gave him hugs and entered the house.

"Where's Vanessa?" Starla asked, curious as to the whereabouts of our daughter-in-law.

"She's in the shower." Zac giggled at his mothers concern.

"We have a present for Vanessa and the baby." I informed Zac, only to be returned by a surprised face.

"Aww guys, you shouldn't have!" Zac exclaimed as he took the present, put it on the coffee table and pulled us both into hugs once more, a manlier hug to me of course.

"Do I hear voices?" came a voice from the top of the stairs.

"You certainly do babe, Mom and Dad are here." Zac told the figure emerging from upstairs.

I have to say Vanessa looked amazing; pregnancy definitely suited her, especially at this late stage. She was dressed in some maternity skinny jeans and a cowboy style checked shirt, matched with flip flops. (think Hollister workers :D)

I watched as Zac helped her down the last few stairs and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey guys!" Vanessa exclaimed pulling us both into hugs

We exchanged our greetings and went to sit on the couch.

"May I say Vanessa you look stunning, sweetie." Starla voiced my earlier thoughts.

"Thankyou Starla, that means a lot." Vanessa said as she placed a hand on her massive bump.

"Babe, Mom and Dad got you and the baby a present." Zac informed an oblivious Vanessa, as he handed her the gift that sat on the coffee table.

"Guys, you shouldn't have!" Vanessa exclaimed, a tear escaping from her eye, her hormones clearly taking over.

"Nonsense, of course we were going to buy you a present." I said as Vanessa ripped the wrapping paper that held the present.

She took out the bottles and post-baby clothes and gave appropriate thankyous, she then discovered the breast-feeding bra and HSM baby grow.

"This is amazing!" She exclaimed after studying the baby grow closely. "Look babe, now our little girl can be a HSM fan too." Vanessa exclaimed handing the baby grow to Zac.

"Thanks Mom and Dad, this is my favorite baby grow so far, and that really is something considering this baby has more clothes than me." Zac said, clearly referring to the shopping spree him and Vanessa had earlier in the week, which if I remember rightly they bought a pram too.

I turned my attention back to Vanessa, who was now holding up the breast-feeding bra.

"Starla, I have been looking for one of these everywhere, thank you so much!" She exclaimed.

"No problem honey." Starla replied. "I found them very useful when I was breast-feeding Zac and Dylan."

"Woah, Mom too much information there" Zac said, turning a deep shade of red.

"Aww sweetie, getting embarrassed by you're mommy breast-feeding you?" Vanessa half asked, half joked as she gave Zac a light kiss on the lips.

Zac just rolled his eyes as he returned the kiss.

I couldn't wait for my granddaughter to enter the world now, being here with Zac and Vanessa as they spent their last days together before they became parents was magical, even more magical now that it was all becoming a reality, and in less than a month I would become a granddad for the first time.

*****ZVZVZVZVZVZV*****

Zac's POV

After Mom and Dad went home, we got our daily mail, we weren't expecting to find within the mail an invitation to a High School Musical cast reunion to be held at Kenny Ortega's house in May.

"Babe, look at this." I said, handing Vanessa the invitation.

"Oh My God!" She exclaimed, clearly excited by the reunion. "It will be after I've had the baby aswell, she can meet everyone." Van exclaimed as she clutched her bump, which seemed to be bigger than her at this stage.

"I can't wait to become a daddy." I said placing a hand on Van's bump and pulling her into a slow passionate kiss. " I love you Van." I said once we had pulled away.

"I love you more babe." She replied.

"Not possible." I said, with a smile as I pulled her into another passionate kiss.

Van spent the rest of the afternoon gushing about how amazing this reunion is going to be. I can see her point, We hadn't seen Kenny and some of the cast members since the wrapping of High School Musical 3 and we hadn't seen Corbin, Ashley and Monique for a good few months.

It sure was going to be a fun day.

*****ZVZVZVZVZV*****

1 month later

Vanessa's POV

Today is 1st May 2014, I'm currently six days overdue.

My whole body was in pain, and I just wanted my baby girl out already.

We were on our way back from what I hoped would be our last doctor's appointment. Our doctor had ran through our options, from inducing to having a c-section, but we all decided we were just going to stick it out until she decided to make an appearance.

Zac and I were on our way to his parents house, since the weather had turned nice, they were having a barbeque and had invited us, along with a few friends.

"You okay baby?" Zac asked, clearly noticing my distance.

"Everything hurts Zac, my back, my legs, everything, and I am so hot, I have the equivalent of two peoples body heat remember?" I told him.

"I know baby, I know." Zac sympathetically said, as he reached over and intertwined his free hand with mine.

"Today's the day baby, I can feel it." Zac shared. "Our little girl is going to come today." Zac confidently said.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, bewildered by his confidence.

"The Efron Curse, remember? Six days late?" Zac told me as we pulled into Starla and David's drive; I identified the other car on the drive as Mia's. Dylan must be here.

We got out of the car and walked through the garden gate into the backyard, where we were met by about 20 people, including Starla and David and Dylan and Mia.

"Hey Zac, Vanessa!" Dylan said giving us both a hug, followed by Mia.

"Six Days late are we now Vanessa?" Mia asked.

I smiled. "Unfortunately yes." I answered.

After a few more greetings, we were all sat round the barbeque engulfed in comfortable chat, when suddenly something happened.

A Sharp pain took over my body.

I winced and clutched my stomach, as everybody around me stopped and stared.

"You okay Van?" Zac asked giving me his hand.

I nodded in response. "Just a big kick." I said as the pain calmed down.

I was handed a beef burger and the backyard was filled with chat once more.

I ate the burger , and began to feel uneasy once more. I looked at Zac, who got the message straight away.

"Do you want to go and sit inside for a minute?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded as I took his hand.

"Were just going to sit inside for a minute, I think the heats getting to Vanessa." Zac informed the crowd.

"Okay Sweetie, let me know if you need anything." Starla said, as we went into the house.

We walked into the living room, only to be greeted by Dylan and Mia having a make-out session on the couch. I looked at Zac and giggled, he returned the gesture.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but Van needs to sit down." Zac said, as Dylan and Mia jumped apart. They were both flushed with embarrassment as the moved over to let me and Zac sit down.

"You okay Vanessa?" Dylan said, alarmed that something might be wrong.

"I think so Dylan, I just need a sit down." I said, turning my attention back to my husband.

Suddenly the familiar pain returned, only this time, much stronger.

I clutched my stomach as I began to cry with pain, something was happening.

"Zac?" I whispered throught my cries. "I think I'm in labour."

Zac broke out into a massive grin as he pulled me into a hug. "Babe don't cry, everything is going to be just fine, me, mom, dad, Dylan and Mia are going to be here with you the whole way." He said, giving me a loving kiss on the lips.

"Here Ness, we'll move so you can lie down, I can't believe my niece is coming!." Dylan excitedly yelled as pain struck my body once more.

"Ahhhhhhh, ZACCCCC." I yelled clutching onto Zac's hand for dear life.

"It's okay Van just breathe." Zac soothed as he rubbed my back. "Dyl, go tell Mom that Van's in labour and we need to go to the hospital." He informed Dylan.

****ZVZVZV*****

Dylan's POV

I nodded at Zac's request, grabbed Mia's hand and led her out to where the barbeque party was in full swing.

"Hey sweetie, how's Vanessa?" Mom asked as she noticed my arrival.

I looked at Mom and Dad.

"You guys ready to be grandparents?" I asked.

"Of course we are, why do you ask?" Mom said, confused as to where this was going.

"Because Vanessa's just gone into labour."

_Review please! xxxxxx_


	11. Adelina Nicole Efron

_Hey guys! Here is the next one, please review! _

Starla's POV

I looked at David, and then back to Dylan, trying to process what I had just heard.

"She's what?" I asked Dylan once more, just to confirm my thoughts.

"She's gone into labour, Mom." Dylan said.

I turned to look at David, who had a big ol' smile on his face, I then looked at my other guests, who pulled me out of my thoughts and urged me and David to go and help our son and his wife.

I grabbed David's hand and rushed inside the house and into the hallway, where Zac was helping a pain stricken Vanessa get her coat on. I rushed over and grabbed her arm, giving her a kiss on the hand.

"Hey Starla." She said, in a weak voice.

"Come on Sweetie, let's get you to the hospital." I replied as Zac and I helped her out of the house and into the car, being followed by Dylan, Mia and David, who had put together a hospital bag for Vanessa containing some clothes for her and the baby.

"Zac and Dylan you sit in the back of our car with Vanessa in the middle, David you drive and I'll sit in the passenger seat, and Mia can follow us in her car." I said, informing everybody where they would be situated for the 10 minute journey to the hospital.

Everybody nodded and we were soon cruising down the highway.

"Guys, another contraction coming." Vanessa informed us as she yelped in pain and grasped onto Zac and Dylan's hands.

Zac rubbed her back gently with his free hand. "Shh, Baby just breathe through it." Zac comforted as the contraction passed and Vanessa rested her head on Zac's shoulder.

"Just hang in there Vanessa, we're almost there." I said, reaching into the back seat to grab Vanessa's hand, as I did so David announced that we were pulling in to the hospital.

We parked the car and saw that Mia was finding a parking space. She got out of her car and rushed over to help us get Vanessa out and into the hospital.

As we walked to the entrance, Zac had one arm around Vanessa's waist and held her hand with his free hand. The rest of us followed behind the pair carrying various bags and items.

Zac got Vanessa comfortable in the wheelchair, while I went over to the reception.

"How may I help you Madam?" came the voice of the receptionist.

"My daughter in law has just gone into labour." I replied , in a hurried tone.

"Name please?" the woman asked.

"Vanessa Efron." I replied as the woman checked her computer.

"Ah yes, room 103 is all set up for her arrival." She concluded after a few moments looking at the computer screen.

I thanked the receptionist and went back over to where my family were standing.

"Room 103." I informed the group as Zac began to wheel Vanessa in the direction of the room.

An hour later Vanessa was settled in her room, she was now changed into the hospital gown and was comfortably tucked up in bed. She had experienced a few more contractions since she got settled, but they were currently about half an hour apart so she won't be going anywhere anytime soon.

The midwife asked for everyone to leave the room for about 10 minutes, as they needed a completely sterile environment while they checked Vanessa out. I was glad about this as it gave me a chance to speak with my son, who was about to become a dad.

I sat down next to Zac in the hospital waiting room, the other 3 people with us clearly got that I wanted to have a chat to him and left towards the cafeteria.

I grabbed Zac's hand and rubbed it gently.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" I asked.

"Nervous as hell, but so excited at the same time." He answered as he turned to face me.

"I know sweetie, but you have to keep yourself together, for Vanessa." I informed him.

"I know mom, but it's so hard, I hate seeing her in pain, especially since there is nothing I can do about it." He confided in me.

"I know sweetie, but you have to realize, childbirth is one of the most amazing experiences, it hurts like hell, but once you've got through it nothing in the world can match that feeling, the feeling of becoming a parent, and knowing you have this little life which depends on you." I said as I stroked his hand once more.

As we were talking the door to Vanessa's room opened, revealing her doctor.

"How is she?" Zac said, standing from the chair.

"She's fine, unfortunately she's only 2cm dilated, meaning this baby probably won't be making an appearance for at least 12 hours." The doctor informed us. "You're free to go and see her." He finished.

Zac and I walked into Vanessa's room; I have to say she did look drained. Her hair was back in a messy bun and she was wearing little make-up.

"How you doing babe?" Zac asked as he walked over to Vanessa and kissed her on the lips.

"Okay, for now." She answered as she returned the kiss. "Starla?" she turned her attention to me.

"Yes sweetie?" I said, curious as to what she had to say.

"Could you call my mom and dad?" she asked. "I mean they won't be able to make it for the birth or anything, but I would just like you to let them know what's happening and tell them not to cut their vacation short, they can see me and the baby when there home in 5 days." She explained.

"Sure thing honey." I said as I grabbed my phone and walked outside the hospital, dialing that familiar number.

Gina, Greg, Stella and Chris had gone to Australia a few weeks back for a vacation. Vanessa was adamant that they should go and if anything did happen, they could see the baby when they got back, she thought they needed a vacation.

After a few moments of listening to the dialing tone, I was met by the voice of Gina Hudgens.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Gina." I said into the phone.

"Hey Starla, how are you?" she asked, happy to hear my voice.

"I'm great thankyou Gina, how is Australia. I asked, as I had never been.

"It's so wonderful Starla, Zac and Vanessa were right about this place." She said, referring to the bragging Zac and Vanessa had done after they got back from Australia a few years back.

"Speaking of Zac and Vanessa, that's kinda why I'm calling." I said, remembering the reason for my phone call.

"What's wrong is everything okay?" she asked, suddenly concerned.

"Vanessa's in labour." I informed her.

"Oh my goodness, I knew this was going to happen, we should have never come to Australia, we'll just get the first flight home." She rambled, clearly excited about the prospect of becoming a grandma.

"Oh no you won't." I said, remembering Vanessa's earlier words. " Vanessa doesn't want you to cut you're Vacation short, you will see the baby when you get back."

"But I can't stand the fact that I won't be there for my baby girl." She said, disappointed.

"It's okay Gina, were all here for her, she'll be fine." I said reassuring Gina.

After a few moments of reassuring, I finally convinced Gina to carry on with her vacation. I hung up and walked back into Zac and Vanessa. Vanessa was clearly in the middle of a contraction as she was yelling and gripping onto Zac's hand.

"Shhh, Vanessa, you're going to be okay."

****ZVZVZVZVZVZVZV*****

Gina's POV.

I hung up the phone and carefully put it back in my bag, still trying to process what I had just been told.

"What's wrong honey, is everything okay with Starla?" Greg asked, clearly he overheard our conversation.

"Vanessa's gone into labour." I informed the group.

"No way!" Stella said, excited about becoming an aunt.

"What are we going to do?" Greg asked "I can't miss my own daughter giving birth?" he said, angry that we would miss the birth of our first grandchild.

"it's ok Greg, she's in good hands, she doesn't want us to cut our vacation short, so we will just see the baby when we get back." I informed a rather disappointed Greg.

"Hey don't worry dad, you can be there when I have a baby." Stella said, comforting Greg.

"Are you trying to tell me something Stell?" he said back to her.

"God, no, I'm just saying." She replied, her cheeks turning a deep shade of pink.

"Good, because you're too young, both of you." He said giving Stella and Chris a look.

I laughed at the three of them, my thought turning towards my baby girl, who was about to have a baby girl, and I couldn't be more proud of her.

****ZVZVZVZV*****

Zac's POV

I grabbed Van's hand as another contraction came. They were now about 15 minutes apart and Van has been in labour for about 6 hours. I can't believe how amazing she is doing, I mean judging by the amount of yelling she does when a contraction comes I can tell it must bloody hurt. Van usually has a pretty good threshold so this must be a nightmare. I know it will all be worth it when I get to hold our baby girl in about 6 hours time.

I gently rubbed her back as she tried to breathe through the pain.

"ZAACC! I CAN'T DO THIS FOR MUCH LONGER." She screamed as she clutched her stomach.

"Babe, I know it hurts bu ….." I began only to be interrupted by a angry Vanessa.

"No you don't , you don't know it hurts, I have never felt pain like this before in my life and you don't know what it feels like so just quit patronizing me." She said. I had never seen Van so angry at me before, I knew what I had said was completely stupid, I was just trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry baby, that was so insensitive of me." I said as her contraction passed. I leant in to give her a passionate kiss on the lips, which she gladly returned, I then pulled her into one of my big bear hugs.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." She whispered in my ear before we pulled apart. I nodded as a signal for her to forget about it, when the doctor entered the room.

"Hey Vanessa, how are you doing?" Dr Jenna Roberts asked.

"Okay, my contractions are getting stronger though." She answered weakly.

"They will do, let's have a look at you to see where you're at." Dr Roberts said as she prepared Vanessa.

After a thorough examination Dr Roberts stood up to face us.

"Good News, you're 7cm now, only 3 to go, I do find it quite odd however that you're waters haven't broke yet, so we will just do an ultrasound to see what's stopping these waters." She said as Vanessa nodded.

The ultrasound confirmed that the baby was absolutely fine, however the waters just did not want to burst.

"Well now that we know everything's okay with you're baby we need to run through our options about these waters." Dr Roberts informed us.

"What are the options doc?" I curiously asked.

"Well we can wait until they break naturally, or we can break them ourselves. If we wait for them to go naturally we could be here longer than if we break them ourselves" Doctor Roberts informed us. "However, it may cause some discomfort to Vanessa if we break them ourselves." She added.

"What do you think babe?" I asked Van and I rubbed her hand.

"I think we should wait a bit longer and if they haven't gone in the next hour or so you can break them." She said confidently.

Dr Roberts left the room as Vanessa clutched her stomach, another contraction coming on, this one seemed to be much stronger than the last as Van screamed her head off. When the pain had gone she asked me how far apart they were now. I looked at my watch._ 5 minutes apart_. They were getting closer.

***ZVZVZVZV***

Starla's POV.

I was sat in the hospital waiting room listening to Vanessa's cries, when I saw David, Dylan and Mia walking down the corridor.

"How's she doing?" Dylan asked as Vanessa's screamed echoed the corridors once more.

"Does that answer you're question?" I asked as Dylan's face went white with shock.

"Any updates?" David asked me.

"Well she is about 10 hours into labour now, her contractions are 3 minutes apart and her waters haven't broke yet." I informed the three.

"Really?" Mia asked, shocked. "I thought waters broke during the first few hours of labour.

I nodded. "Usually they do, looks like Ness is an exception."

Just then, a very drained looking Zac emerged from Vanessa's room, as her cries could still be heard.

"Hey Honey, what's happening?" I asked.

"Well Dr Roberts said Van is having one of the most difficult labour's she had ever seen, her contractions are off the scale pain wise, she is on gas and air and she's had an epidural, and nothing seems to be making any difference, the good news however is that her waters have just broken, and the doctor says you call all come in for one last visit before this baby is born." Zac informed us with a slight grin appearing on his face.

"How long do you think it will be before she's born." David asked.

"Well she has to start pushing in about 15 minutes, so you guy's better be quick if you want to come and see her." He said with a laugh.

We all rushed into Vanessa's room, giving Zac a hug on the way past.

Vanessa still managed to look beautiful with sweat dripping down her face, no make-up, little sleep and while hooked up to a load of machines. She never failed to amaze me.

She was peacefully lying in bed, making the most of her time without contractions.

"Hey Guys." She weakly said as Zac ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Sweetie." I said as I placed my hand on hers. "You ready to become a mom?"

"Just about." She replied as another contraction pulsed through her body.

Zac sat on the bed and rubbed her back, muttering words of comfort in her ear, as David and I grabbed her hand. Mia and Dylan were looking on, in shock of how much pain Vanessa was in.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed "MAKE IT STOP!" she yelled.

"I wish I could baby." Zac said as a tear escaped his eye.

At that moment, Dr Roberts entered the room, and checked Vanessa.

"Okay I need everybody but one person to leave, this baby is ready to be born." She announced.

The tears that had been brewing in my eyes were now flowing down my cheeks, David, who also looked a little choked up, wrapped his arm around my waist.

Both Dylan and Mia were also crying as they hugged Vanessa and Zac and wished them good luck.

I embraced my eldest son while my husband was hugging Vanessa.

"You ready to become a dad sweetie?" I asked my baby boy.

"Yeah, I am mom, you ready to become a grandma?" he asked back.

"I can't wait." I said as I gave Vanessa a hug and we left the room.

***ZVZVZV***

Zac's POV

As soon as mom shut the door to the hospital room, I gave Van one last kiss on the lips.

"This is it babe." I whispered in her ear.

She smiled at me, clearly still in pain as she took another gasp of her gas and air.

"Okay Zac I want you to grab one of Vanessa's legs and pull it into her body, the nurse will grab the other one." Dr Roberts informed me, as I did what I was told.

"Vanessa, you need to listen to me and do what I say now okay?" The doctor half asked , half- told a crying Vanessa.

Van just nodded as she took another gasp of her gas and air.

"On three I need you to push, okay?, 1,2,3, push!"

Vanessa pushed with all her might, sweat brewing on her forehead , she grasped my free hand as she cried in pain.

"ZAC WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX EVER AGAIN." She yelled.

The room laughed.

"I have heard that a few times." Dr Roberts said with a giggle. "Very good Vanessa, she's crowning." Dr informed us.

"You can do it babe, I'm so proud of you right now." I said as I kissed her forehead once more.

"Okay Vanessa, I'm gonna need another push now." Jenna said.

Van once again pushed for what seemed like forever until she was told to stop.

"Her head is out Vanessa, and let me tell you she is a beautiful baby." Dr said with a smile.

I felt my heart swell with pride, I was finally going to meet my baby.

"Do you wanna take a look Zac?" Dr Roberts asked as I nodded and walked round to see the amazing view of childbirth.

"Van she's beautiful." I whispered, choking on my words as my tears came fast and furious.

"Alright Vanessa, last big push for me and you will be able to hold you're daughter."

This seemed to motivate Vanessa as she let out a scream and pushed like there was no tomorrow.

Her efforts paid off when a loud cry filled the room.

"You did it baby!" I cried as I went over to give Vanessa the most passionate kiss I had ever given her.

After pulling back from the kiss, Vanessa flopped back on the bed, clearly shattered.

"Van I am so proud of you, I will cherish this moment forever." I gushed as we were both in tears.

"Congratulations you two, here's you're baby girl." Dr Roberts exclaimed as she handed Vanessa our baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Zac she's beautiful!" Vanessa cried, her hormones taking over.

I sat on the bed next to Vanessa, kissed our baby on the forehead and then gave Vanessa a sweet kiss on the lips. "She takes after her mom."

Vanessa smiled and looked down at our little girl, who had now opened her eyes to reveal an ocean of blue.

Vanessa gasped.

"She has you're eyes!" she exclaimed kissing me once more.

I was astounded by the creation that was placed in Vanessa's arms, everything was complete now, I had the two most precious things in my whole life to care for. My two girls.

I wrapped my arm around Vanessa, placing a kiss in her hair and held our my finger to the baby, who immediately grasped my finger with her tiny hand.

"Do we have a name?" Dr Roberts finally asked not wanting to break the happiness of the new family.

I looked at Van, who nodded.

"Adelina Nicole Efron'

_Please review! xx_


	12. Falling in Love all over Again

_Hey guys! So sorry it has been ages since I last updated, I haven't been very well, had to have an operation and have been in and out of the hospital __ I'm all better now though and ready to write more stories!_

_Enjoy!_

Starla's POV

I sat in the hospital waiting room twiddling my thumbs.

It had been a good 45 minutes since we were told to leave the room in which Vanessa was situated. Something must have happened by now.

"Do you think everything's okay?" I asked David as I grabbed his hand looking for reassurance.

"I'm sure everything's fine honey, we haven't heard Vanessa scream in a while, that must mean we have a grandchild." He replied, his words gave me the hope I needed that our first grandchild had indeed entered the world.

"Guys?" Dylan called tapping me on the shoulder.

"Yes sweetie?" I turned to face my youngest son.

"Zac's coming, look." He said pointing to a man walking down the corridor, who I identified to be Zac.

All four of us suddenly rushed to our feet, waiting for the arrival of my son.

Dylan grabbed onto Mia's hand, a look of anticipation in his eyes, while I hugged David around the waist.

Zac finally stood before us, the wetness of his cheeks indicated my baby had been crying.

After a moment of silence, Zac embraced the four of us in a group hug. As we stood hugging Zac began to cry, which of course set me and Mia off, I think I even saw tears welling up in Dylan's eyes.

"Hey Guys?" Zac said as he pulled away from the hug.

Four sets of eyes turned to look at Zac, with not only anticipation brewing inside of us but also nerves as to the well being of Vanessa.

"I'm a daddy." He finished.

I squealed in delight. I was finally a grandma.

We all once again engaged in a group hug as Zac received many congratulations and questions about his newborn.

"Woah, guys." Zac said, clearly overwhelmed by the amount of questions he was being asked at once. "Why don't we go see Van and our new baby girl?" he proposed, which of course we all accepted excitedly.

We followed Zac down the corridor, until we stopped outside a room marked '103'.

"Before we go in, can I just ask you to respect the fact that Van has just spent 23 hours giving birth, don't get too overexcited." Zac said, I smiled knowing I had raised a kind and considerate man.

"Sure thing bro, just let us in, I'm dying to see my niece!" Dylan said, acting like a 7 year old on Christmas morning.

Zac just laughed and opened the door separating us from the newborn we were all dying to see.

The sight that met my eyes was breathtaking; there was my daughter in law, stunning as ever, despite the lack of sleep, holding an equally beautiful human being. My new granddaughter.

The four of us rushed to Vanessa's side to get a closer look at the baby.

"Oh My Gosh, Zac she has you're eyes." I said, taken aback by the beauty of my son's first child.

Zac smiled and sat next to Vanessa on the bed, putting one arm around her waist and gently stroking the baby's head.

"She's so beautiful." Mia gushed through her tears and she grabbed onto a stunned Dylan.

"She takes after her mom." Zac said, looking directly into Vanessa's eyes, as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

I had never seen them so in love. Having a child had brought them closer already, they both possessed a new sparkle in their eyes, the sparkle of a parent. They also both had this new found love and connection with a being they created, their new daughter helped them to take the love they had for one another to the next level, they were completely transfixed on not only one another, but also the new baby girl Vanessa held so tightly in her arms.

"This is Adelina Nicole Efron." Vanessa said, speaking for the first time since we'd been in the room.

"What a beautiful name." I choked, as tears started running down my face.

"I'm an uncle." Dylan spoke up, the new sensation finally sinking in.

"Yeah you are bro, how do you feel?" Zac asked, as he tightened his grip around Vanessa and Adelina

"How do I feel?" Dylan repeated Zac's question. "More like how do you feel, you've just become a dad." He finished.

"It is the best feeling in the world, I can't even describe it." Zac replied, tears welling in his eyes.

"Do you guys wanna hold her?" Vanessa asked, in a weak voice.

The four of us nodded, as Vanessa passed Adelina to Zac, who carefully placed her in the arms of Mia, who was standing closest to the bed.

Once Adelina was happily in Mia's arms, Vanessa and Zac led down, getting more comfortable in the hospital bed. Zac then leaned down to place a passionate kiss on Vanessa's lips, which from what I could see she happily returned.

After Mia, Dylan and David had all held Adelina, and many pictures had been taken, it was finally my turn.

I was extremely careful as David place the sleeping beauty in my arms. She was perfect. The spitting image of Zac as a baby, aside from the evidence of dark hair.

I gently rocked her back and forth and place a small kiss on her forehead. It was still sinking in that I had become a grandma, but as my gaze directed towards a sleeping Vanessa and a proud looking Zac everything started to feel right. This is how it was meant to be. I couldn't be more proud of Zac, I had raised an amazing man, but at this moment I felt a new kind of pride towards a 27 year old woman sleeping in the hospital bed in front of me. Vanessa had always been a like a daughter to me, and to see her give birth to such an amazing life form as Adelina, has really connected me with my daughter-in-law on a new level.

I slowly and gently handed Adelina back to Zac. "Here you go daddy." I said as I kissed him on the forehead. "I think we better go and give Vanessa some peace." I said, referring to the tired looking woman, who was fast asleep in her hospital bed.

"I think that might be a good idea." Zac replied as he placed Adelina in her crib.

Zac gave each of us a massive hug and thanked us for our support throughout Vanessa's pregnancy. As I left the room it dawned on me that there were two new grandparents on vacation, oblivious to the new arrival into the Efron family. It took everything in me not to phone them up gushing about Adeline, but I figured that would probably be something Zac and Vanessa wanted to do, in their own time.

As David and I walked through the door to our home, I pulled out my mobile phone and immediately set the image of Adelina as my wallpaper.

It would be an image I would never tire of seeing, and one I could use to brag about the new arrival at work tomorrow.

***ZVZVZVZV***

Zac's POV

Once my immediate family had left the room, I turned to look at the sight before me. My beautiful wife and stunning daughter._ Daughter_, I'm never going to get tired of saying that.

As my gaze focused on that of my sleeping wife, my heart swelled with pride. I had never been more proud of anyone, ever. I can't even imagine how painful childbirth must be, yet van had endured 23 hours of pure hell to bring our creation into this world. Just after Lina was born Van told me that she would go through all that pain all over again to have a baby, she said seeing our daughter made everything worthwhile.

I have heard many people say childbirth ruins a woman, both physically and emotionally. I couldn't disagree with them more. As I look over at my one true love, she has never looked more sexy. Her complexion was flawless, her hair was breathtaking and despite the after baby bump, her figure was captivating.

I had always thought I could never love Van anymore than I did when we first met, I was proved wrong when I saw her walking down the aisle, but now I realized having Adelina has just multiplied that love by a trillion.

I'm captivated by her beauty, I'm stunned by her amazing personality, but most of all I have fallen in love with Vanessa Anne Efron all over again.

My gaze on her body clearly didn't go unnoticed as Van started to stir awake.

"Babe?" she said as she reached out and placed her hand in mine.

I accepted her hand and began to stroke her hair gently. "Hey sweetie, how you feeling?" I asked as I place a loving kiss on her forehead.

"Sore." She admitted. "But amazing." She smiled as she leant up and placed a tender kiss on my lips.

I embraced Van in a hug and placed soft kisses along her neckline.

"I love you Zac." She whispered.

"I love you too Van, more then you could ever know." I replied kissing her on the lips once more.

"And I love our baby over there." She said, motioning towards the crib which contained Adelina. "Our baby Zac, our creation."

"I love her too, she's my little princess." I whispered as the door to our room opened.

"Hey guys." Dr Roberts said as she entered the room. "How you feeling Vanessa?" she asked as she stood beside the bed.

"Sore." Van repeated what she had told me earlier.

"That's completely normal." Dr Roberts informed us as I intertwined our fingers, placing a kiss on the back of Van's hand.

"Do you mind if I take a look at you, see how you're doing?" Dr Roberts asked as Van nodded.

Dr Roberts pulled back the covers and examined Van all over.

"Looks like you're doing well, everything is healing nicely and that baby bump should be gone within a couple of weeks." The doctor informed us as she walked towards Adelina's crib.

"You ready to try and feed her." Jenna asked

Van nodded.

"Have you decided to breast feed." She asked, looking towards not only Van, but also to me, clearly interested in my opinion.

Van turned her gaze towards me and I nodded.

"I wasn't sure at first, but I have decided to give it a go." Van informed Dr Roberts.

After a few minutes preparation Van was finally in the right position to begin to breast feed our daughter for the first time.

I was holding Lina as Van got comfortable.

"Okay Vanessa now just expose one of you're breasts." Dr Roberts said, as Vanessa took down one side of her bra exposing her beautiful breast.

"Okay now Zac, if you could hand Adelina to Vanessa, her head facing the breast." Dr continued.

I did as I was told and placed Lina in Van's safe arms, placing a kiss in Van's hair.

"Oh my gosh!." Van laughed as Adelina latched onto her breast. "This feels so amazing." She said, as tears rolled down her cheek.

"You're a natural Vanessa." Dr Roberts said as she left the room.

I sat down next to Van placing an arm around her shoulder.

"I don't even know why I'm crying." Van sobbed as I kissed her on the cheek.

"You're hormones are all over the place babe, and plus this is a beautiful moment." I said tears rolling down my own cheeks.

"We did it Zac." Van whispered. "Were parents." She said as she gave me a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I know babe, and I can't wait to share my future with my two favorite girls in the entire world." I said as our lips connected once more.

_There you have it! Not one of my better episodes I know! Next episode will be better!_

_I just want to take this opportunity to thank you guys for the reviews, the response to this story has been overwhelming, especially since this is my first ever fanfiction!_

_Without all of you guys, this story would never be where it is now, thankyou so much!_

_Please keep reviewing, all comments are welcome, even constructive criticism!  
_

_Much love from England xxxxx_


	13. Sex and Magic

_Hey Guys! _

_Once again I am so sorry I haven't uploaded in ages, I've had a really busy few weeks and i have just got back from my holiday to Italy!_

_I'm thinking of starting a new series as well as this one, but I haven't decided yet, let me know what you think!_

_Heres the next one, hope you like! :D p.s there is a rated M bit in this one, never written anything like it before so don't laugh f i do it wrong :s_

Vanessa's POV

It's been 2 weeks since I had Adelina. Two amazing weeks.

Mine and Zac's relationship has never been so strong, and we both still have that giddy 'new parent' feeling. However it had been difficult keeping the press away, Adelina has been front page news everyday since she was born, but we refused to give any interviews or pictures until she was a bit older. We hated the thought of our precious baby girl being subjected to the craziness of Hollywood life at her young age.

Mine and Zac's careers have both been put on halt. I'm on maternity leave anyway, but Zac decided to take a year or so out to spend time with his 'girls' as he like to call us. I was surprised at how quickly I managed to loose my baby weight. As soon as the after baby bump disappeared it all just seemed to drop off, I was by no means as skinny as I was before but I had acquired some new curves, Zac certainly wasn't complaining.

Today is a very special day. My family have been stuck in Australia for a few days due to bad weather, but today they were coming home. They were coming to see their granddaughter and niece for the first time since she was born.

My mom was absolutely gutted she missed the birth, she thought she had let me and Zac down, and no matter how many times we told her it wasn't her fault and that we were okay with it, she just wouldn't drop the subject, I guess, in a way, Zac and I both felt bad two, we had not sent any pictures to my family, as we thought it would be a better surprise for them to see her in person, we didn't understand the pain my mom was going through.

"Babe?" Zac called as he walked into the sitting room, holding Adelina over his shoulder.

"Yes sweetie?" I replied as I turned to face the two most important beings in my life.

"What time are you're parents and Stella landing?" he asked as he walked to the couch, sat down and placed Lina in his lap.

"At about 2." I told him, remembering the phone conversation I had shared with my mom earlier.

Zac's gaze immediately pointed to the clock in the corner of the room, and as soon as he had identified the time to be 11:30 he connected his gaze back with mine.

"How's our little girl?" I asked as I looked at her sleeping soundly in her daddy's lap.

"She's just great, and as beautiful as ever." Zac gazed lovingly at Lina before intertwining his fingers with mine.

"She's finally asleep." I observed, referring to the lack of sleep we had both endured for the past two weeks.

"Yep, she is." Zac said as he leaned over and placed a kiss on my neck. "What do you say we make the most of this time together." He whispered into my ear.

"You know that's an offer I can't refuse." I smiled seductively as I picked up Lina from Zac's lap and headed towards her nursery with Zac at my heels.

Once we had entered the room, I walked towards Adelina's crib, gently kissed her on the head and placed her down. "Mommy and Daddy love you sweetie." I whispered into her tiny ear.

As I regained my posture, Zac wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, placing small kisses on my neck. "I'm so proud of you, you're such an amazing mom." He whispered.

"You're such an amazing dad." I complimented back, referring to the endless amounts Zac had done since we brought Lina back from the hospital.

We took a few minutes just to gaze at our baby, aside from each other, the most precious human being in our lives. Neither one of us can explain the feeling we have towards Lina. She's perfect in everyway. Being a parent is the best job in the world.

After a few moments of silence Zac began to untie my night gown while placing kisses on the nape of my back.

"Calm down Zac, we don't want to do this in front of Adelina, we might wake her." I said as I turned around in his arms.

"Sorry babe, it's just been a while." He informed me. He was right, it had been a while. We hadn't even got near to having sex since i'd been pregnant. It was something I definitely missed.

I didn't reply to Zac's statement and instead just grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom.

Once we were both comfortably inside the room, and the door was shut, we both stood facing one another, still joined by hands.

For a split second it felt like we had just started dating, it felt like our first time having sex, we needed to rekindle our sexual relationship.

"I love you Van." Zac finally said, breaking the silence.

"I love you more Zac, i need you." I said, getting more aroused by the lack of touch.

Zac simply grinned and placed his hand around my waist as he captured my lips in a soft yet passionate kiss.

I pulled away as i remembered something.

"Whats wrong babe?" Zac asked confused as to my sudden loss in interest.

"I need to turn the baby monitor on." I informed him, as i walked to the other side of the room and flicked a switch. I was relieved to be met by the soft sound of Adelina sleeping.

"Come on babe, it's our time now." Zac said as he pushed me up against the wall and started passionately kissing my neck.

Zac's POV

I had Van pinned up against the wall and was violently kissing her neck, she let out a few moans every now and then before I reconnected my lips with hers in a passionate, raunchy kiss turned make out session.

As our tongues continued to battle, i released Van from the wall and started to lead her to the bed, not cutting off connection with her lips once.

She forcefully pulled me down on the mattress and flipped me until she was straddling me.

We pulled back for a second, breathless. Heavily breathing against one another's skin as our foreheads were joined together.

"That was the best kiss we have ever shared." I told Van, as I caressed her upper thigh, which I was disappointed to find was still covered by her night gown, despite my earlier efforts to remove the garment.

"I guess distance really does make the heart grow fonder." She sexily whispered as she pulled my shirt over my head and began fingering my abs.

"You're so ripped baby." She moaned as I began to kiss her neck once more. I didn't reply and instead began undoing her night gown once again.

This time, she happily accepted my attempts and threw the night gown across the room. I took a moment to stare at her body. She wore a sexy black lace bra and matching underwear, he stomach was completely flat, despite giving birth just two weeks a go. There was not an ounce of fat on her perfectly toned body, which now possessed new curves. I was in heaven.

"Baby, i can't even get over how stunning you look." I proudly told her as i placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Aww thank you sweetie, i really don't know where all the baby weight has gone." She confessed, if i was to be truthful i did expect her body to look different for at least a year after she gave birth. I was so wrong. Van is perfect in every way.

"Well you look radiant." I said. "And i love you're new curves." I whispered seductively against the nape of her neck.

"I thought you might." She whispered back as she placed her hands against my chest and connected our lips once more.

As we kissed i brought my hands up her back and began to fiddle with her bra strap. Van just continued kissing me roughly, unaware of my struggle. After a few tries i finally threw her bra across the room, exposing her perfect breasts.

"Babe?" Van asked, pulling away from the kiss again.

"Yeah sweetie?" i replied breathless.

"Just be careful with my boobs please, there a bit tender, and they will squirt milk if you squeeze them to hard." She informed me.

To be honest, what she had just told me hadn't crossed my mind, i guess i got so caught up in the moment that i didn't even contemplate how sore Vanessa must be feeling.

"Sure baby." I replied, Van nodded in response. "Are you sure you're okay with this, you just gave birth two weeks ago, i know you must be very sore down there and i don't want to push you into this." I began rambling.

I was cut off with a pair of strong lips against mine.

"Babe, i want to do this." Van told me as i looked deep into her eyes. "Sure its going to be a little sore, but i need you, we haven't had sex in over nine months, i need you in me, just be careful." She reassured my worries.

With her words i slowly began to lean back on the bed, unzipping my pants in the process. Van progressed to take off her underwear until we were both completely naked.

"You ready?" i asked Van as i lay on top of her, my fully condomed erection threatening to enter her.

"I'm more than ready." She replied as i slowly entered her for the first time in over nine months, since we made Adelina.

We set a nice rhythm which had both me and Van on the edge of pure ecstasy.

"Faster baby." Van moaned as the pain began to pass, and the pleasure set in.

"Ohh Van Baby, i'm gonna cum!" i moaned as i began to reach my climax.

And with two moans that filled the house, we cummed together, dropping onto the bed completely breathless.

"Wow." Van managed to say through her fatigue.

"That was amazing Van." I concluded as i wrapped her naked body in my arms once more and placed a loving kiss on her lips.

Just as our innocent kiss was about to turn into a heated make out session, a small, muffled cry filled the room.

"That's my girl." I proudly stated as i rolled off Van, found my boxers and headed into Adelina's nursery, followed closely by Nessa, who had found my shirt from earlier and draped it over her body.

"Hey pretty girl." I cooed as i picked Lina up from her crib and began to rock her back and forth, soothing her crying.

"She is a daddy's girl." Van said as she wrapped her arms around my waist and placed a kiss on Lina's head.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I stated as i placed my free hand around Van's waist and kissed her lightly on her hair.

This is everything i imagined my life with Van would turn out and more. When we first started dating i knew that she was the one i was going to marry, she was the mother of my kids. Van is everything to me, and now she has given me this little human being to care for, and i couldn't be happier than i am right now.

"I love you Van." I whispered.

"I love you more babe." She replied.

Vanessa's POV

It was now 1:30; Zac was picking my parents up from the airport in half an hour. Our plan was that Zac would go to pick them up and they would arrive back and see me breast feeding on the couch. We agreed that beautiful sight would be the perfect way to introduce their granddaughter and niece to them.

"You ready to go babe?" i asked Zac, partly because i was curious, partly as a reminder they were landing in half an hour.

"Yeah, just need to grab my shoes and i'll be on my way." He informed me as he went in search for his converse.

After finding his favourite pair, he returned to the sitting room and immediately went over to where Adelina was lying in her bouncer.

"You ready to meet grandma, granddad and Aunt Stella baby girl?" Zac whispered softly as he kissed Lina on the cheek.

A soft gargle indicated that she was indeed ready to meet the two people, who along with Starla and David would be the most important figures in her life, aside from me and Zac of course.

"I thought you would be!" Zac exclaimed with a giggle as he walked over to where i was sitting on the couch.

"I'll be home in about 45 minutes baby." He said lovingly as he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a passionate kiss, which i gladly returned.

"I'll be waiting." I replied as he walked out of the door, not forgetting an 'i love you' as he left.

As soon as i heard the sound of the front door close i stood up and wandered towards Adelina in her bouncer. I gently rocked her back and fourth revelling in the rare quiet time i get alone with my new baby. Becoming a mom has really opened up my eyes to the love my mom must have for me, which makes me feel even worse for not making sure Adelina knew who her second set of grandparents were from the minute she was born. Today, i would make everything right. My Family is not going to miss another second of my daughters life – infact i'm going to make sure both sets of grandparents and aunts and uncles are there through everything, from first words to graduation. Adelina is one lucky girl.

Zac's POV

I pulled into an empty parking space at LAX airport, a place i had grew quite familiar with over the years.

I locked the car and headed towards the terminal building, glancing over at the clock which stated 2:02pm before looking towards the arrivals board, fishing through the thousands of flights until i found the one i was looking for:

Flight Number Arriving From Status

AA4563 Sydney Landed

Once i had acquired the information i needed i headed straight for the arrivals lounge, waiting for 3 familiar faces to emerge from the crowd.

I sat down on one of the couches as hundreds of people began to reunite with family and friends but i still hadn't seen the people i could identify as being my parents and sister in law. After another few minutes wait the 3 faces i had longed to see came rushing through arrivals to greet me.

Stella dropped her bag and gave me the biggest hug she had in her, Greg followed her giving me a man hug in the process and i was finally greeted by Gina , who hugged me tightly and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you guys?" i asked as we headed towards the exit.

"We're great thankyou Zac, but more to the point, how are you and Vanessa?" Greg asked curiously, i was surprised there had been no mention of Adelina as of yet.

"We are great, more than great, we're perfect." I beamed, smiling from ear to ear, this didn't go unnoticed by Gina.

"I'm dying to know , how is my new granddaughter?" Gina asked excitedly.

I gave a small laugh, "She's amazing, beautiful just like her mom." I gushed proudly.

Gina and Greg smiled, looking at each other with a knowing glance, one that said 'they have fallen in love all over again.'

"What's her name?" Stella asked breaking the silence we had been walking in for a minute of two.

We hadn't told Van's family her name, as we wanted it to be more of a surprise when they got here, something to look forward to.

"Adelina Nicole Efron." I beamed.

Gina let out a small gasp. " That's a beautiful name Zac." She almost whispered.

"How's my baby girl doing Zac, how has childbirth treated her." Greg asked curious as to Vanessa's welfare.

"Well she had a pretty rough labour, 23 hours." I informed them, the expression i received was one of shock.

"23 hours?" Stella asked, obviously not believing my earlier words.

I nodded in response. "But as soon as Lina was born she healed pretty quickly and we were home within 4 days." I continued.

"i don't mean to be rude or anything Zac, but how does she look?" Stella asked, shy about the appropriateness of her question.

"Radiant." I simply answered. " All of her baby weight has just dropped off, she has amazing new curves and despite the lack of sleep, she still manages to look beautiful and wide awake all the time, which is more than can be said for me." I confessed, running my hands through my shaggy hair.

"oh don't be silly Zac, you look great." Gina Said as she handed me her luggage to put in the boot of my car.

All 3 members of the Hudgens family got into my black Audi, which now acquired a baby seat and a window blind, for when Adelina took trips in my car.

"It's so weird seeing you're car with al this baby stuff inside, Zac." Stella admitted.

"It must be quite weird, i mean you left to go on vacation and Vanessa was pregnant and you come back and you have a new family member." I said, trying to get my head around the whole situation.

"Tell me about it." Greg said, clearly processing the information himself.

It was about a 15 minute drive from LAX to our house and i soon found myself pulling into the drive.

"Here we are, home sweet home." I said as i cut the engine and got out of the car.

I helped the Hudgens' out with their luggage and walked slowly towards the front door.

"You ready guys?" i asked, realising they were all extremely nervous about not only seeing Adelina, but also seeing Van as a mom for the first time.

They 3 faces nodded and i put my key into the door.

"Hey babe, were home." I called through the house, not too loud, but loud enough for Van to hear me.

Gina, Greg and Stella set their luggage in the hallway.

"In the sitting room." Van called back, once again not too loud, but plently loud enough so we could all hear her clearly nervous voice.

I led the 3 in-laws into the sitting room, where an amazing sight met them.

Van had placed her self on the couch, one breast exposed for Lina to latch onto, looking lovingly at her baby as she sucked for milk.

The room was filled with presents and strollers, baby clothes, baby toys, balloons and cards scattered the large room.

"Hey guy's, welcome home." Van softly said. "I'd like you to meet Adelina." She continued.

I sat on the couch by Vanessa and kissed her temple softly, before offering my hand for Lina to cling onto with her own tiny palm.

"Vanessa, she's indescribable." Gina managed to say through her tears. "She's just perfect." She added.

"Ness, she is so adorable!" Stella exclaimed as she ran to get a closer look at the baby.

Greg Hudgens was yet to speak. He stood in the corner of the room staring blankly at the new arrival.

"Vanessa Anne Efron." He began "I have never been so proud of you." He finished as tears plummeted down his cheeks.

"She is the most precious being i have seen since you and Stella were born." He added.

Vanessa smiled through her own tears as she handed Adelina, who had finished eating , to Gina.

"Dad, you don't know how much that means to me." She began "I love you daddy." She told Greg, as they plunged into one another's arms.

The rest of the day was spent holding Lina, taking pictures and generally having a good time. I knew my daughter had an amazing life ahead of her, she had the most loving family, and two parents who are more in love than ever, what more could a girl want?

_There we have it!_

_I realised when i was halfway through writing, that i think Chris was meant to be on vacation with them, but let's just pretend he got a different flight, i'm sorry about that mess up!_

_Much love ! xxx Please Review!_


	14. AN Sorry!

Hey Guys! Just thought I owed it to you to give you a few reasons why I haven't uploaded since JUNE :0 and when you can expect the next episode to be up.

First off I am soooooo sorry for being MIA for so long, I really feel like I've betrayed you guys

Secondly , since we broke up from school , I have been non stop, we went on holiday for the first two weeks , then I've just been crazy busy visiting family etc…

Thirdly, I have a few ideas where this story is going to go, but I'm really not sure which would be the best one, while I'm deciding I would love it for you guys to give me a few ideas, that would be a massive help, and of course if I did decide to go with one of your ideas instead of my own , I would give that person full credit for the storyline.

Lastly, I've been super busy getting ready for my birthday, which is tomorrow (August 20th) so I have kinda but everything on hold until after my birthday.

I'm guessing you guys should probably expect a couple of episodes, maybe more, by next week, or the week after at the latest, and if I still don't update in that time, I give you full permission for you to yell at me! :D

Once again I'm really sorry, I hope you all forgive me for being such a sucky author! :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. A Job?

_**Hey Guys! Here it is so sorry to keep you waiting!**_

Vanessa's POV

I stared at my beautiful baby girl. It was two o'clock in the morning, I probably should be in bed getting as much sleep as I can, however something was stopping me. An invisible force was keeping my feet glued to this very spot. That force was Adelina. I had just finished feeding her and she was now sleeping peacefully, transfixed in her own little world. Lina is now 4 weeks old, growing everyday, so much that Zac and I struggle to keep up. Staring at my daughters eternal beauty wasn't the only thing keeping me from going to bed, and I knew it, even if I refused to admit it.

Today, I had gotten a job offer.

The first job offer I'd had since Lina was born.

A job starting next week.

And I'm not sure if I'm ready.

My agent was adamant that this would be a good thing for my career. It would let people know I haven't gone into hiding just because I'd had a baby. The job was to recreate the popular girl group 'The Pussycat Dolls'.

Next week is the 10th anniversary of the formation of the group, the MTV music awards have dedicated their show to 'The Pussycat Dolls', making it a 3 hour long tribute special. They wanted me to play the part of lead singer Nicole Scherzinger and perform all their greatest hit's to the pussycat dolls themselves. Making it almost like a Pussycat Dolls concert for the Pussycat Dolls.

The Job meant I had to take part in this three hour concert, plus record a recreation of all of the pussycat dolls music videos. I knew this job would not only plunge me back into the acting business and re-inspire directors into casting me for roles, but it would also do wonders for my music career too. Everything about this job was positive, Zac and I were attending the music awards anyway, but was I really ready for this 4 weeks after giving birth, especially with all the revealing outfits I would be required to wear to recreate 'The Pussycat Dolls'?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when two toned arms weaved around my waist.

"Hey Babe." Zac whispered into the back of my neck.

"Hey." I quietly replied, turning round to grace his lips with a soft kiss.

After pulling back from the kiss, Zac peeped at Adelina to check she was sleeping.

"You coming back to bed?" he asked, once certain our little angel was asleep.

"Do you mind if we talk." I asked, looking at the floor.

"Sure babe, you okay?" Zac asked, concern laced through his voice, as he led me downstairs and into the kitchen.

"I'm fine" I managed to stutter as we entered the kitchen.

"Are you sure?" he asked, not believing my earlier answer.

"I got a job offer." I blurted.

Zac stared at me for a moment, taking in my expression. "That's amazing babe!" he said, wrapping me into his embrace. "Why aren't you happy?" he said, concern taking over once more.

"I don't know if I'm ready, I mean I just gave birth 4 weeks ago." I confessed my worries.

Zac sighed, took my hand and gently kissed the back of it. "What's the job babe?"

"To play Nicole Scherzinger, to be in a recreation of the Pussycat Dolls for their 10th anniversairy, to perform at the MTV music awards, to re record every dingle video they ever made, to dress in completely revealing, inappropriate clothes for a new mom." I listed as Zac listened intently.

"First of all babe, that job sounds amazing, not only could it get your acting career back on track, but also your music." He said, reiterating what my agent had told me on the phone hours ago. "I wouldn't be worried about revealing clothing considering you look the exact same as you did before you had Lina, and you can show everyone how amazing you look considering you just gave birth." He continued, brushing my hair off my face. "Take it Van." He stated.

"You really think I should?" I asked.

Zac simply nodded and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "You're ready, and we need to expose Lina to the world sometime." He finished.

"I know, but I wasn't planning to do that this early." I half complained.

"Babe, I want to show our baby girl to the world, I want to show everyone how lucky I am to have my girls." He said, placing another kiss on my lips.

I looked deep into his cerulean orbs, and realized how serious he was being. After all , we couldn't keep Lina away from the spotlight forever.

"Okay, I'll take it." I said quietly, barely loud enough for Zac to hear.

"That's my girl." He whispered, placing a soft kiss on my lips. I deepened the kiss until we were broken apart by the soft cries of our baby.

"I'll get her, you go back to bed." Zac whispered as I nodded and headed back to our bedroom.

Zac's POV

I woke up to a cold chill down my spine. I slowly opened my eyes, realizing Vanessa was missing from bed. I rolled over to find a piece of paper neatly folded, on the bed-side table, 'Zac' neatly scrawled on the front.

I grabbed the sheet , opening it to reveal a message.

_Zac,_

_Sorry I didn't say goodbye, I didn't want to wake you. I have gone for a meeting with my agent, might be a few hours, have to drive up to San Francisco to meet with her _

_Would it be okay if you looked after Lina? Really sorry I have just left her with you as I know the guys are coming over today, but both your parents and my mum were busy._

_Love you and see you soon,_

_Van xoxoxo_

I gently placed the note back on the cabinet, and followed my instincts to check on my daughter and fix her up with some breakfast. The clock on the wall stated it was 10'o clock, the guys were due any minute.

The doorbell pulled me out of my thoughts as I grabbed my beautiful baby.

"Come on Lina, let's go see your uncles!" I exclaimed as I placed her head on my shoulder and began to walk towards the door.

"Hey!" came Corbins voice as I opened the door, slightly startled by the brightness of the sun.

"hey." I politely greeted back as I stepped aside for Corbin and Scott to enter.

"You haven't forgotten about today have you?" Scott asked as he noticed my attire.

I suddenly realized I was still in my pyjamas.

"no, sorry guys, I overslept slightly, me and Van were up all night with Line here." I explained. "would one of you guys mind minding her while I go get changed?" I asked, hopeful.

"Not at all." Came my answer, as I handed Lina to Corbin and headed upstairs.

I appeared at the bottom of the stairs to as soft cry as a panicked Corbin and Scott motioned for me to come over.

"Sorry dude, she won't stop crying." Scott informed me , as I took my little girl back into my arms.

"She's probably hungry." I concluded as I searched for her bottle of Van's breast milk.

Upon finding the bottle I sat on the couch and began feeding.

"Wow, dude, it's really surreal to see you being all 'daddy' and to see your house like this, I mean how many toys does one baby need?" Corbin laughed at his own comment.

"I know, I tried to convince Van to put all her toys in the garage until she's actually old enough to play with them, but she thinks it makes our house feel homely." I replied, failing to understand Van's reasoning.

"It's still so weird, seeing you being a dad." Scott said, almost staring at me.

"It's still kind of surreal to me." I said, looking down at my gorgeous baby. "But when I see Lina , everything just feels so right." I said, slightly quieter then I had intended.

Lina finally finished the bottle and closed her tiny eyes. I gently took her into the nursery and set her down in her crib.

"I love you baby girl." I whispered, placing a kiss on her cheek.

I returned to the living room to find Corbin and Scott watching basketball.

"Hey Guys, who's on?" I asked referring to the game.

"Lakers." Scott replied not taking his eyes off the screen.

I joined them on the couch when I noticed Adelina's milk bottle was empty. "That's weird." I thought. "She only drank half of it."

"Guy's? Does anybody know what happened to Adelina's milk?" I asked, curious.

"oh sorry dude I finished it off, I got thirsty. And let me tell you that was the best milk I've had in a long time." Corbin replied, he too not taking his eyes off the game.

I couldn't help myself. Laghter erupted out of me at full force. I was hysterical, trying to keep my laughs in, for fear of waking Lina.

"What's so funny?" Corbin asked, looking at Scott, clearly oblivious.

"That was Vanessa's breast milk." I managed to stutter out between my hysterics.

Corbin faced turned from confused to horror in the blink of an eye. Scott joined me in hysterics as Corbin turned a deep shade of red.

"You could have told me!" Corbin yelled, playfully punching my shoulder.

"I thought it would have been obvious." I said, after my laughter had finally subsided into small giggles.

"You know me, nothings obvious unless you plaster it across my face." Corbin said, looking at me with wide eyes.

"True." I agreed as the front door began to open.

"I'm home!" came a call from the hall.

"Living room." I called back, loud enough for Van to hear.

Vanessa appeared in the living room wearing formal business attire.

"Hey babe." She said, kissing my on the lips, which I happily returned. "Hey guys." She said, directing her words to Corbin and Scott as she gave each of them a friendly hug.

"Hey Vanessa." They chorused.

"Hey Vanessa?" Scott said. Vanessa looked in his direction, motioning for him to continue. "Corbin would love you to know that your breast milk was the best glass of milk he'd ever had." Scott finished as I erupted into laughter once more, Corbin went red with embarrassment, and van just looked at me slightly confused.

"Do I even want to know how he knows what my breast milk tastes like?" Van asked, looking at me with a confused expression.

"Probably not." I replied as I pulled Van onto my lap and began to laugh, along with Scott once more.

After an hour of talking and playing with Adelina, the guys finally left, leaving me alone with my beautiful wife once more.

Lina was sat peacefully in her rocker as I brought Van into my embrace.

"How was your meeting?" I asked her as she snaked he arm round my neck.

"Good, I start rehearsals for the first music video next week." She replied, filling me in on the information she had received earlier.

"I'm so proud of you, I can't wait till the MTV music awards, so I can watch you and all your hard work." I gushed, softly kissing her lips. "Any idea who the other members of the group are?" I asked after pulling back.

"Yeah, Melody is going to be Beyonce, Ashley is going to be Brittany Snow." She said, lighting up at the mention of our close friend. "Jessica is going to be Sophie Ellis-Bexter and Kimberly is going to Pixie Lott." She finished.

"I don't recognize the last two." I confessed.

"They're both British, Mia might know them." She said, referring to my brothers girlfriend.

I nodded in agreement before placing my lips on hers once more, giving her a passionate kiss.

"I love you." I whispered against her neck.

"I love you too." She replied in the same tone. "Now let's go and spend some time with our gorgeous creation." Van said, glancing at Lina who was quietly rocking in her chair.

"Sounds perfect." I replied, as I beamed with pride for my two amazing girls.

_There you go! Sorry it was a bit crap, not much happened, will make that up to you in the next episode, which should be out next week at the latest!_

_Thankyou for sticking with me guys! _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	16. Loosen up my Buttons Babe

_Hey Guys! So sorry this has taken so long to come out, been super busy with school work, still have three exams left, but i have a two week break so i thought i'd get this out for you also, i realise that in an earlier episode ('Overdue') i said that the HSM reunion would be in may, well i meant June ..sorry!_

_ALSO SOME BITS OF THIS CHAPTER WILL BE RATED M! _

1 week later – Vanessa's POV

Lina is now five weeks old and i can't believe how fast these past five weeks have gone! My precious baby girl is growing fast, so fast i can't even keep up with her! Today is an exciting but nerve-racking day for me , today, i'm shooting 'Buttons' - the first music video for the Pussycat Dolls concert. What made me the most nervous was that i had seen this video, it is the most provocative, sexual music video in entertainment history, and i'd just given birth five weeks ago.

'Van?' Came Zac's voice from the front room. I was sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen drinking my morning fix of tea.

'Kitchen.' I replied.

Zac emerged at the doorway, holding a very awake Adelina.

'Hello my beautiful girl' i cooed as i took Lina from Zac's embrace, her warm little body instantly latching onto my pyjama top. 'And of course Hello to my extremely Handsome Husband whom i love very much.' I grinned as i crashed my lips onto his.

We had both been up all night with Lina, we usually took it in turns to get up with her, but her crying last night caused both of us to be wide awake and by her side.

'Morning to you too babe.' Zac said as he poured himself some coffee. 'Do you think we should take her to the doctor about her crying?' Zac said, with a concerned voice.

' i think she'll be alright.' I replied 'Dr Roberts did a full health check at her appointment last week, and told me excessive crying was normal for this stage.' I informed him. 'But if it persists for until she's more than 12 weeks old, we'll take her in, or if she develops a fever.'

Zac smiled and kissed my head 'well look at you with all of your information.' Zac teased. 'you're a great mom.' He gushed.

'And you're a great dad.' I gushed back as Lina prepared to latch onto my breast for her morning feed.

Dylans POV

'Can you believe we're graduating college tomorrow?' Mia said as she joined me on the couch.

I shook my head 'not at all, it's so scary to think we actually have to get jobs and be ..adults.' i shuddered at the thought, i was definitely a kid at heart.

Mia giggled as she snuggled in to me. 'Well you better grow up fast babe because it's happening.'

'i know, it's just so much has happened this year, Adelina being born, graduating college, i mean what's next?' i wondered into the future for a moment.

'Who knows babe.' Mia said thoughtfully as she kissed my cheek

'Move in with me.' I said, surprising even myself.

Mia looked at me for a moment, then giggled to herself. 'i already live with you silly!' she reminded me in that beautiful British accent that i fell in love with.

I turned to face her and grabbed her hands in mine. 'no i mean, we're going to have to move out of the college campus once we graduate, so let's buy a house together, i love you Mia and i plan on spending the rest of my life with you.' I gushed to a teary Mia.

'i'd love to move in with you Dyl, and i love you with all of my heart.' She said as our lips joined in a passionate kiss.

Vanessa's POV

It is 12pm and my video shoot starts at 1pm.

'i'm going to have to get going babe.' I said as i came down the stairs to see Zac cradling a sleeping Lina.

'Alright babe' he whispered as he placed Lina on her play mat while he engulfed me in a hug.

'i love you' i whispered into his neck.

'Not as much as i love you.' He whispered back as he placed his lips on mine, slipping his tongue into my mouth passionately.

I pulled back after our make out 'As much as i'd love to continue this, i need to get going.' I informed him.

Zac continued to kiss my neck 'okay babe, just let me do one last thing' he said as he placed a tender kiss on my lips and lifted up my tank top.

'What the hell are you doing?' i asked as he unhooked my bra and lifted it out of the way to reveal my breasts.

Zac didn't answer and instead thrust his tongue around my nipple, and began lightly sucking my boob.

I moaned in pleasure as i rubbed the back of his neck.

Zac pulled away from my breast and kissed my lips once more. 'Are you sure you don't have time for a quickie?' he said with hope.

I thought for a minute as to how long it would take me to reach the studios 'No i don't babe' i said with disappointment.

Zacs face fell

'i do have time for something else though.' I said seductively as i walked over to pick Lina up. 'First we have to put this little angel in her crib.' I added as i kissed her head.

Zac and i had been very sexually active lately, every hour Lina was awake, we spent with her, caring for her endlessly, still not over the new parent stage, and every hour Lina was asleep Zac and i were either asleep also, or we were having sex, we were at it like rabbits! I blamed my hormones for being horny all the time, but Zac had no excuse!

I placed Adelina in her crib and walked to the bedroom where Zac was waiting for me.

'so you don't have time for sex?' Zac curiously asked.

I shook my head and i walked over to zac and undid his belt.

'What are we doing then?' he asked as i kissed his neck.

'i definitely have time for foreplay.' I seductively whispered as Zac took off his pants and smiled.

I went to take off Zac's boxers but was stopped by a hand 'I'm doing you first.' He simply said as he kissed me passionately and removed my sweatpants and underwear.

'what are you going to do to me baby?' i asked forcefully as i spread my legs.

He didn't reply as he began to finger me.

'Ooooohh' i moaned as i reached orgasm.

I quickly kissed zac and began to give him a bj

Once we had finished, we got changed again and i kissed Zac and Lina goodbye.

'love you' i said as i walked out of the door.

'love you more' zac replied as he waved me off.

I got into my Audi and set off on the half an hour journey to the studios.

5,6,7,8!

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)

You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (do)

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
(Ah-ah-ah)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

'nice work ladies, that's a wrap!' called the director as i reached for my waterbottle.

'Nice job Vanessa.' Beyonce said as she hugged me.

'Thanks, you too!.' I replied as i went to sit with the other girls.

'i seriously cannot believe you just had a baby.' One of my best friends Brittany Snow said.

I laughed as i sat with them. 'Thanks'

'no seriously Vanessa, you look amazing! I don't think i could get that body now, and i haven't had a child! Pixie Lott said.

'i have had kids, 3 of them, and believe me you do not want to see my stomach.' Sophie Ellis Bextor said as we all laughed.

'Aww that's cute, what how old are your kids?' i asked curiously.

'11,7 and 5' she said as she handed us a picture from her bag.

'Aww they're so lovely.' I said giving her a smile, we hadn't known each other for very long, but i could tell me and all of the girls were going to be great friends.

'So go on, show us a picture of Adelina.' Brittany said, excited, she hadn't seen Lina yet.

I pulled a picture out of my bag, it was of me, Zac and Lina the day she was born and handed it to Brit.

'Oh my god Nessa, she'd beautiful!' She gushed.

'Thanks, she's a cutie!' I said with love.

'And may i say you are looking beautiful and Zac is looking hot!' Pixie added as we all laughed.

'Believe me Zac could look hot with a paper bag over his head.' I said with a smile as i thought of my husband and our beautiful little girl at home.

We all talked for a few more minutes until the director gave us all a copy of the music video.

'Take it home, show your families if you want, but don't release it to the press.' The director said as we all packed our things away.

'Come here ladies!' Beyonc e said as we all gave each other a giant hug.

'See you next week!' i said as i left to drive home.

Zac's POV

Lina and i had a great day! We watched cartoons and went for a walk in the park, which was more difficult then i had originally thought , but i managed to find a route where no paparazzi' managed to find us.

Suddenly, the door unlocked and awoke a sleeping Lina, causing her to cry.

'i'm home!' Van called from the hall.

'Hey babe!' i said as i walked with Lina to meet her at the door.

I gave her a sweet kiss as she took Lina from me 'what's wrong my sweet little girl?' she said as she kissed Linas head.

'i think she needs a diaper change, i just fed her' i informed her as i rubbed my eyes.

'Babe, you're shattered, go and rest, i got this now.' Van lovingly said as she kissed me.

'i'll go and have a nap, thanks babe, love you.' I said as i fell onto the couch.

I awoke what felt like moments later to the sound of Van playing with Lina on the carpet in front of me

'Hey there sleepy head.' Van said as she tickled Lina, causing her to giggle. 'Isn't daddy such a sleepy head?' Van cooed as i sat up and stretched.

'How long have i been asleep?' i asked.

'about 3 hours babe, but you deserved it, you are the best dad and husband in the whole entire world.' Van said kissing me softly.

'i totally forgot to ask how your day was?' i said as i picked up Lina and Van cuddled up to us on the couch.

'Very good thanks, we shot the video and i happen to have a copy of it right here.' She smiled as she waved a DVD infront of my nose.

'we definitely want to see it don't we Lina?' i cooed as i kissed our baby's head.

'Does Lina really want to watch mommy dance around half naked?' Van cooed

'Daddy definitely does.' I said as Van laughed. 'i'll put her to bed and then we will watch okay babe?' i asked

Van nodded as she set up the dvd player for my return.

Once i returned Van was sat on the couch waiting for me to sit next to her, she smiled as she asked soflty 'you ready?'

I nodded as she pressed play.

Vanessa's POV

After watching my music video, Zac couldn't keep his hands off me.

'I'm so proud of you babe, you were the hottest one there and you just gave birth.' He gushed kissing me tenderly.

'Thanks babe.' I said as i suddenly realised something 'Babe, it's the HSM reunion tomorrow!' i informed him excitedly

'I can't wait to show off my girls to everyone, plus it'll be nice to see where got to.' Zac said

'Oh my gosh we have to put Lina in the HSM baby grow your mom bought her!' i said as Zac laughed

'Definately' he said as he yawned. 'I'm off to bed babes, join me?' Zac asked seductively

'oh yes.' I said back as i picked up the baby monitor and listened for Linas soft breathing. 'i'll just check on Lina before we go' i said as i walked into the nursery and saw my baby girl sleeping. 'Night Night Sweetie' i said as i kissed her 'Mommy loves you' i added as i walked back to my own room.

'Night Van' Zac said after some more foreplay.

'Night Babe, love you.' I said

'Love you more' he said as we fell asleep in each other's arms.

Zac's POV

I awoke to the sound of Lina's crying and Vans soothing attempts.

I looked to the alarm clock and it read 8:15am

I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen where i was met by Van and Lina.

'Morning babe.' Van said as she cradled a screaming baby.

'Morning' i said as i gave her a kiss and took Lina out of her arms. 'Hey Baby girl, what's the matter baby? Mommy and daddy love you so much, please stop crying' i soothed as i rubbed her back and she snuggled her tiny head into my neck.

The crying eased as Van looked at me in thanks.

'you are amazing you know that?' Van said. 'i have been up with her for three hours trying to sooth her' she said.

'Babe, why didn't you wake me? I could have helped.' I said

'you were shattered after your full day with her yesterday, i handled everything fine' she answered as she kissed my lips and embraced Lina and i in a hug.

'Are you ready for the reunion today?' i asked as Van looked at me excitedly

'Yes! I can't wait!' she said as she took Lina to get her changed. 'remember we have to be at Kenny's for 9 so hurry up babe.' She said, now i wish i hadn't reminded her.

Van got herself and Lina changed in the time that i had my coffee and got changed, we were nearly set to go.

'Are we taking her pram or her car seat?' i asked, knowing the day would consist of being outside on our feet.

Van thought for a minute 'car seat i think, but lets take the pram just incase we want to take her for a walk.' She concluded as we put our belongings in the car.

'we all set?' i asked as i placed Lina in her carseat and strapped her in.

'I think so' Van said as we both got into the Audi and began out journey to Kenny's house.

Vanessa's POV

We pulled up to Kenny's house and got everything, including Lina out of the car.

We began to walk to the backyard, where the reunion was taking place. As we walked through the house, we saw so many photos from HSM and remembered exactly why we were here and the fact that we had brought our newborn daughter along made it all the more special.

'Vanessa, Zac?' Came a voice from behind us as we were looking at a picture.

We turned around to be greated by our ex-director and friend who we hadn't seen since the wedding, we didn't even know whether or not he knew that we'd had a baby, he didn't really follow the entertainment news.

'Kenny!' i said excitedly as i gave him a hug.

'Hey Vanessa, wow you look amazing!' he complimented referring to my skin fitted pink dress and new haircut.

'Thanks Kenny!' i replied as Zac gave him a handshake with the hand that wasn't carrying Lina's car seat.

'Hey Zac, how you doing?' Kenny asked

'I'm great thanks Kenny, thanks for having us all at your house.' Zac said as he looked around at the impressive surroundings.

'Are you kidding me? It's the least i could do!' Kenny replied as he finally looked down to see Zac holding a car seat.

'is this?' he pointed as i nodded

'Vanessa i didn't even know you were pregnant! Congratulations you two! We have a new addition to the HSM family!' Kenny gushed as he waited with anticipation to see our beautiful baby girl.

'It all happened kind of fast, we thought it would be a nice surprise to introduce her at the reunion!' i said as Zac set the car seat on the floor and took Lina out.

'Hey baby girl, let's say hi to all of mommy and daddys friends from their movie shall we?' Zac cooed as we developed a bit of a crowd and greeted Ash, Momo, Corbin , Lucas and the rest of the cast with a hug.

'oh my goodness, you guys! She is beautiful and has on the best baby grow ever!' Kenny said as everyone erupted into laughter.

'Do you want to hold her Kenny?' I asked as Kenny nodded and Zac handed Lina over.

'Hey there you beautiful baby, you certainly have those eyes that your mommy fell in love with on the set of my movie!' Kenny said as he looked at Lina with genuine love, this was a massive thing for everyone, everyone in the room had witnessed Zac and Vanessa's love begin and to see this beautiful creature that they had both created was amazing.

'What's her name and when was she born?' Kenny asked as Lina was passed round to everyone that wanted to hold her.

'Her name is Adelina Nicole Efron, or Lina for short and she was born May 2nd at 3:17pm after a 23 hour labour' i said as everyone winced at the last part.

'Oh my goodness Vanessa you're a saint! And you look amazing after giving birth!' Momo said as it was her turn to hold Lina.

I laughed 'Thanks Momo, it was the worst pain i have ever felt in my entire life and i did a lot of screaming as Zac will tell you.' Everyone laughed as Zac nodded with wide eyes, i playfully hit him ' but when i saw her face, it was the best feeling ever, and i'd go through that pain all over again, it was so magical' i gushed as everyone listened intently and Zac slipped his hand around my waist and kissed my head.

'i bet your parents are thrilled.' Kenny said as we both nodded.

'My mom has about 20 pictures all over the house, she keeps showing everyone from work, she loved being a grandma' Zac said as Kenny laughed.

'That does sound like Starla.' He said.

After everyone had held Lina i fed her and put her down in her car seat for a nap, the rest of the day was amazing , we reminisced and i told everyone about my latest project, they were all excited to see me at the MTV music awards.

As we were driving home i looked to my baby girl who was sound asleep in her seat, she was breathtaking, i loved her with every bone in my body.

'Night sweet girl' i whispered.

Zac grabbed my free hand and kissed it 'i can't express how much i love you' he said as he looked at me lovingly for a moment and then back to the road ahead.

'i love you too Zac', so much' i said as i leant back in my seat and fell asleep.

_There you go, couldn't think how to end it, sorry if its a bit abrupt!_

_By the way , when Zac and Van are watching her music video you could watch it also and just pretend Nicole is Van, it might help you visualise the story better!_

_See you later guys! Please review! _

__


End file.
